


Controlling Harry

by Slasher and Perv (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - but rarely really mentioned, Age Play, Anal Gaping, Anal Knotting, Average Cock!Harry, Butt Plugs, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut!Harry, Cock Sounding, Consensual Rape, Crying & Sobbing with Pleasure, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Cum belly, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk & Humiliation Kink, Dominant Top!Fenrir, Draco is 18, Dry Night Pull-Up Kink, Dry Penetration, Established Relationship, Fenrir tries Bottoming, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Good!Fenrir, Growler!Fenrir, Hairy!Fenrir, Harry gets off on pissing himself, Harry likes Fenrir taking control, Harry tries Anything & Almost Everything, Ice Play, Knotting outside of Wolf form, Large Cocks, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Monster Cock!Fenrir, Needles & Blood Torture, Nipple Torture, Non Traditional Knotting, Pervy!Fenrir, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sadistic Vengeful!Fenrir, Screamer!Harry, Shitting Cum, Shower Sex, Sloppy Holes, Sluts!Harry & Draco, Small Cocks, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Submissive Bottom!Draco, Submissive Bottom!Harry, Top!Severus, Topping from the Bottom, Vocal!Harry, Watersports, Werewolf Fenrir, brutal sex, choked by cock, cum as lube, gagging, harry is 18, lollipop kink, no beastiality, quickie sex, smooth!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Slasher%20and%20Perv
Summary: Harry and Fenrir have been in a Dom/Sub relationship for a few months now and Harry is thoroughly enjoying no longer being in control. With Fenrir having that honour now, Harry is left to enjoy being who he is. A submissive bottom and cock slut. With a wanton need for a rough and brutal, yet good and loving Dom. Willing to try anything and almost everything.





	1. Wake Up, Eat Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earth_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/gifts), [Deleted25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/gifts), [Dinkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkel/gifts).



Harry woke up early that morning and groaned, his arse was terribly sore from the multiple times Fenrir had taken him hard and brutally fast throughout the night. Not that Harry complained much. He liked it. Liked being the Bitch to his Alpha and taking all that his great burly, hairy man had to offer. It made him feel loved. 

 

He sat up and looked at his sleeping man next to him, well-built and naked, his monstrous cock hard and leaking pre-cum. Fenrir was obviously having a pleasant dream involving Harry. Harry smiled and crawled down the bed, situating himself between Fenrir's spread muscular legs. He lay down and enveloped the large purple mushroom-shaped head with his warm wet mouth. Harry hummed and moaned as he gently began sucking on it. 

 

He smiled slightly when he heard a soft deep growl from his man, and grunted himself when Fenrir bucked his hips, trying to get the dream Harry to take him deeper. He growled again as he snapped awake thanks to Harry raking his teeth over the large juicy head in his mouth. His green eyes glittering in amusement as Fenrir sat up and fisted his large rough hands into his boy's wild black hair. 

 

"That wasn't very nice, boy." Fenrir stated darkly, as he pushed Harry's head down further on to his large thick monster, making Harry give a muffled choke sound, as he forced the boy to sink a bit more down his shaft.  
The head of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat, making Harry gag.  
"You can do better than that, boy." Fenrir added, as he pulled the boy up harshly by his hair. Harry looked up at his man with tears in his eyes - Harry liked it when Fenrir took control and simply used him however he wanted to. 

 

Fenrir smiled as he ordered Harry to continue looking at him, while he Fenrir set up a harsh brutal pace and began fucking Harry's wonderful warm mouth. Harry moaned and groaned around his man's cock and gagged again as Fenrir slid harshly down the boy's tight throat. Harry choked and tears streamed down his face, but he kept eye contact with Fenrir the whole time. 

 

Growling, Fenrir continued to deepthroat his boy, smashing his chin into his large, heavy bull bollocks and the boy's nose into his trimmed pelvis, knowing that Harry loved taking his forceful brutal thrusts - it wasn't a weakness Harry had, he just liked being taken and thoroughly used and abused. When they had met Harry had told him how all his life he had had to be strong and look after himself, but that all he Harry had ever really wanted was to find someone who would look after him for a change, and take the control away. 

 

Fenrir had done that and Harry was forever grateful. Yes Fenrir had basically taken control away from Harry and turned him into what could only be described as a permanent bitch in heat, who was practically used for Fenrir's pleasure, but to Harry he was loved. Fenrir was a good man, he was a dominant top, but wasn't a mean one. He allowed Harry to have his say in their relationship, if Harry felt he couldn't do what Fenrir wanted him to then he would use his Safe Word and that would be that. The thing was, Harry rarely ever used it - even when Fenrir brutally fucked him, which could be considered rape, but was in fact consensual, he still didn't use his word. He liked all that Fenrir did to him. It made him feel whole, wanted and loved. 

 

Fenrir growled a deep guttural growl and came hard down Harry's throat, all the while keeping his own brown eyes upon his boy's tear soaked ones. Harry whimpered around the log as he swallowed down all that his man had to offer, and once he had done so Fenrir pulled out of him roughly and lay back down against the pillows, pulling his boy up with him. Harry lay on top of his man's solid body and moaned into the harsh domineering kiss, Fenrir was giving him, whilst Harry felt his hard cock twitch violently between their bodies. 

 

Fenrir chuckled and broke the kiss before he flipped Harry off of him and rolled over, the boy now lying on his back, with Fenrir on top of him. Harry spread his smooth legs and mewled as he felt Fenrir's large heavy bollocks rest against his exposed and already thoroughly abused sloppy hole. Fenrir sat up on his knees and spread Harry's legs even further apart. He was pleased to see that Harry's cock was straining and flexing in its self-tightening cock ring. He then bent his boy double, Harry's knees now above his shoulders as he took a good predatory look at the boy's wonderfully broken-in arse hole. 

 

Fenrir chuckled darkly and dived forwards, attaching his mouth and tongue to Harry's gaping entrance, where he began to attack with vigor, eating the boy out. Harry gasped and groaned loudly as Fenrir's wonderful tongue licked him clean. He so wanted to cum! But he knew that only his man had that control.


	2. Fuck My Teenage Boy Cunt!

As Fenrir continued to eat him out and stab him with his wonderfully sinful tongue deeply into his wrecked puffy and squidgy hole, Harry lay there, his hands by his sides flexing his fingers and clenching them into the bed beneath him, whilst he gurgled and begged for more at his man's ministrations. However, Fenrir didn't stop, he simply continued to eat and lick him out as he listened to his boy beg, driving Harry to frustration. In the end Harry had to shout. 

 

"FENRIR!" Harry shouted, with wanton exasperation and need. "STOP, WITH EATING MY ARSE ALREADY AND JUST FUCK MY TEENAGE BOY CUNT!!!"  
Fenrir sat back on his heels and looked down at the whimpering needy boy, with his hard little cock growing ever darker with its need to release. He smirked, he hadn't allowed the boy to cum for a week, he simply continued taking Harry again and again making his boy feel heavy, what with his swollen prostate being pounded into. Fenrir chuckled darkly at the choice of words Harry used. 

 

"Fine," Fenrir replied, his eyes glinting, making Harry shudder with desire. "I'll fuck your... 'teenage boy cunt', Harry. Once you're back to your usual dry tightness."  
Harry whimpered and mewled as he watched his man wave his large right hand at his gaping sloppy hole, casting a drying and tightening charm.  
"You've been such a good boy this week, Harry, taking my cock, as I forced your prostate to swell up and kept you from coming. So now I'll allow you to cum. Would you like that? To spray your load all over yourself? Make you look like the bitch you are?" Fenrir growled softly, knowing how much his growling turned his boy on.  
"Yes!" Harry whimpered. "Make me your cum whore, sir!" 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

As soon as his hole was back to its previous dry and tightly furled state, Fenrir bound his boy's legs to the headrail of the bed, along with Harry's wrists, he shuffled forwards into position. Fenrir then took hold of his cock and guided it to rest against the boy's tight pink entrance.  
He looked up and down at Harry's face, locking eyes with the teen as he pushed forwards, forcing his way in brutally hard past the boy's tight ring of muscle. 

 

The pain was extreme, yet Harry loved feeling it. He arched his back, keeping he eyes - watery though they were - locked on his Dom's brown ones, his little cock straining in its ever tightening ring, as he felt Fenrir's cock slide bollocks deep into his tight dry channel. Harry whimpered and groaned, then gasped as he felt Fenrir flex his cock deep within him, feeling the large bulbous head pressing brutally hard up against his very swollen prostate. 

 

Fenrir stared down at his marvellously wonderful boy, he was still surprised that this boy, his boy could take him dry - there weren't that many, if any that were willing to take a man of his length and girth dry - he pulled back almost all the way out and, not giving Harry a chance to get used to his cock he thrust harshly and viscously back in, quickly setting up a ferociously fast and hard pace. Harry screamed and cried out as his man took him hard and deep. He babbled inanely on every blunt thrust in, Fenrir smashed into his aching, swollen prostate. 

 

"SIR! YES SIR! HARDER! FASTER!" Harry cried out.  
And Fenrir did just as his boy wanted him to do. He ploughed and annihilated the boy's teenage boy cunt.  
"YES! FUCK MY BOY CUNT! YES! RIGHT THERE, SIR! AAHH!"  
Fenrir usually went for endurance when fucking Harry, but not this time. He slammed in and pummelled his boy, and felt his bollocks draw up and tighten. 

 

"SIR! SIR! P-PLEAE! I NEED TO CUM!" Harry wailed.  
"Yes! Cum!" Fenrir growled, and with his magic he released his boy of the ring.  
Harry cried out as he felt the ring fall away from around the base of his darkened cock and bollocks. Fenrir smirked as he kept up his harsh and brutal thrusts.  
"SIR!" Harry shrieked. "I'M C-COMING!"  
And with that Harry ached his back and with the harsh thrust Fenrir just smashed into his prostate, Harry came hard, spurting great, thick and pearly white ropes of boiling hot cum all over his stomach, chest and some even landed on his chin. 

 

Fenrir gave a great howl himself as he threw back his head and rode out his own powerful orgasm, and continued to pound into Harry right through it. Harry mewled as he felt his man's own hot, thick cum coat his warm, vice-like gripping internal walls. Filling him up to the brim, marking him as Fenrir's.  
Fenrir, knowing how his boy felt when he pulled out - lost and no longer feeling full - remained buried bollocks deep in Harry, plugging him, and so leant down on top of the boy. 

 

He kissed Harry, then groaned deeply and bit down on the boy's bottom lip, as he felt Harry clench his tight cum-soaked internal walls down, around him.  
"Tsk." Fenrir said, as he released the boy's wrists and ankles from their bonds and Harry brought his legs down, encircling them around his man's hulking waist. After a quick nap, they disentangled themselves, got up and went and had a shower together.


	3. Pissing and Blowing

Fenrir sat up in their large bed, staring down at his boy sleeping peacefully, curled up next to his hulking build. He smiled as he thought up more possible games they could play. A couple took his fancy and as he thought about them in more depth, he felt his monstrous cock harden and rubbed it up against Harry's tight sweet boy cunt, splaying the boy's pert bubble arse cheeks wide. 

 

Harry moaned softly as he wiggled his arse and pushed back against the feel of his man's huge hard cock. Fenrir brought his large left arm up from his side, and brought it down over his Harry's sleeping form and ran his rough callous touch down over the boy's chest, down his naval and further down, coming to rest between Harry's legs and cupped the small hard cock and little smooth bollocks. His chest rumbled against Harry's back, as he lightly squeezed his boy's manhood. Harry whimpered and his eyes fluttered open. 

 

"Sir?" He asked, softly with a mewl, turning his head slightly to look up at his man over his left shoulder.  
"Hush boy," Fenrir replied with a gentle rumble of his dark rich tone. "I was just thinking up a couple of new games we could play, that got me excited."  
As he said this, he thrust himself hard between the boy's arse cheeks, gaining a delicious sounding moan from Harry.  
"What games did you come up with, sir?"  
"How do you feel about watersports? Being pissed on, drinking piss, or pissing yourself to be specific?" 

 

"Sounds intriguing, sir." Harry replied, his cock flexing in Fenrir's cupped hand.  
Fenrir chuckled and went on.  
"I was thinking that you could wear what young children wear at night to keep them from wetting the bed, a Pull-Up. I would magic it to keep from leaking, so you can piss in it to your heart's content, whilst you deepthroat me."  
"I think it's a great idea, sir!"  
"Good boy. I also had a couple more ideas... one was where I would fuck you hard continuously, deep in your guts all day long, every-which-way, filling your belly so full of cum - breeding you, until you look pregnant--" 

 

Harry gasped and began panting at the thought, his little cock twitching madly in his man's hand, making Fenrir grin. _So his boy was up for that too. Good._ "-and lastly, I thought about Age Play. You, my boy, would pretend to be younger, we could use the Pull-Up again and at the end you could do something naughty that would warrant you getting a firm spanking."  
Harry came hard with a shout, covering his man's large hand in warm wet cum. Fenrir smirked as he brought his hand up and held it in front of Harry's face. Harry smiled up at his man before he licked Fenrir clean.  
"You like those ideas then?"  
Harry nodded. 

 

**\- CH -**

 

As soon as they woke the next morning, Fenrir had his boy drink pints and pints of water. Then, once Harry had put on the Dry Night Pull-Up, he knelt on the floor and looked up at his man with pleading green eyes, begging softly to suck on Fenrir's monster. Whilst he knelt there he mewled as he felt the first spurts of warm piss leave his flaccid cock and begin soaking the inside of the Pull-Up. Harry wished he could cup his hands over the front of the Pull-Up, to feel the warm bulge there, but with both his wrists tied tight behind his back, he could not. Fenrir stood up from where he had been sitting a few feet away in front of his boy and stepped forward, his large thick cock, hard and swaying between his legs. 

 

Fenrir stopped close to his boy and watched avidly as Harry gasped and whimpered again as he began to release more piss.  
"That's my good boy," Fenrir chuckled, "you did well to drink all those pints of water earlier. It'll make you want to piss yourself a lot. How does it feel, hm? How does it feel to sit there on your knees, wetting yourself in front of me?"  
"P-Please, sir!" Harry begged. "Please. It feels dirty! Yet... oh so good, sir! I wish I could lie down in it and roll about... or have someone, you sir, piss all over me, or in my mouth, as I jerk off." 

 

Fenrir growled and roughly fisted his hands into his boy's messy hair, yanked back Harry's head and spat on his face. Harry moaned and pissed himself some more.  
"Open that pretty tight mouth of yours, boy."  
Harry did as he was told and began moaning and humming around his master's thick hard cock, as Fenrir set up a brutally hard and vicious pace. 

 

Harry took his man's brutal thrusts deep into his mouth and down his throat, and continued to whimper as he let loose a long hard stream of piss. Thanking Fenrir for casting a sealing and banishing charm into the makeup fabric of the Pull-Up itself. Meaning, that Harry could spend the rest of the day and night wetting himself and the magic embedded would banish most of the piss, but leave it soaking wet so that Harry could moan and groan and continue to relieve himself for days on end if he so wished. 

 

Fenrir continued his furious assault on his boy's mouth and throat, loving the horny sounds his boy was making. Those sounds turned even Fenrir on and spurned him on to growling as he thrust harder. He was close, he could feel his large heavy bull bollocks as they slapped against Harry's chin, begin to tingle and draw upward, tightening.  
He growled deeply as he thrust harshly once more, threw his great head back and howled as he came hard, flooding his boy's throat. 

 

He quickly pulled Harry off of his cock and began fisting his hard shaft, spraying even more thick pearly white ropes over his boy's face. Harry closed his eyes and whimpered as Fenrir continued to cover his face in his cum, his scent, whilst he spurted out another stream of hot piss into his full, sodden Pull-Up.  
Fenrir panted and took a step back from his cum-soaked boy, bent down and licked Harry's face clean, ending in a hot, passionate and dominating cummy kiss.


	4. Moon Rising, Knot Me!

It was that time of the month. Tonight was the night of the full moon and knowing that his Dom would be even more rougher and brutal with whatever they did, Harry wanted to play out a scene, just as the moon began to rise. So, he put his idea to Fenrir and waited.  
"You do release that it'll be the roughest fuck you get yet, hm?" The man growled darkly, sending a shiver of delight up and down Harry's spine. 

 

"Yes, sir." Harry replied. "But I want your knot. I want you to knot me, just as the moon begins to rise."  
Fenrir looked hard at his boy. He was seriously suggesting Knotting on the full moon! A smirk appeared on his lips at the possibility of leaving his boy lying on the bed, dripping in His cum, whilst the wolf ran outside. 

 

"Fine." Fenrir went on. "And I hope you complain to me sweetly tomorrow morning, that you're too sore to do anything else, besides deepthroating me."  
Harry whimpered, nodding furiously. He knew he would be sore tomorrow, but he was already looking forward to walking about with bandy legs, and a gaping well fucked hole. 

 

Later that afternoon, early evening, Fenrir bound his boy's wrists to the headrail of their bed and banished Harry's clothes, and his own. Tonight would be the first time that Harry got knotted. Fenrir chuckled as he stared down at his trembling boy lying on the bed. Trembling and panting with desire, as his green eyes gazed fixedly on his man's rigid, hard, thick and meaty cock. 

 

Fenrir felt his canines protrude slightly, as he too gazed ferally, his brown eyes darkening and glinting with gold, as he felt the slight pull from mother moon, as she made her slow ascent higher in the ever growing night sky. Harry whimpered as he finally looked away from his Dom's cock and up into the man's glinting eyes. He licked his dry lips and mewled coyly as he lay there, spreading his smooth legs as wide apart as they would go and exposing his tightly furled dry arse hole to Fenrir. 

 

Fenrir nashed his teeth and climbed up slowly onto the bed, as though stalking his prey, growling low, breathing in his boy's highly aroused scent. Harry's little cock was twitching rapidly, his tightly furled boy cunt winking at him as he crawled ever nearer. As soon as he was situated between the boy's spread legs, Fenrir sat up on his knees and guided his thick monster to rest against his boy's entrance. 

 

He then took the underside of Harry's legs and folded the boy in half, raising his arse up high, and whilst he held Harry down in a bruising grip, Fenrir slammed in fast, nailing his boy's prostate dead on. Fenrir growled his pleasure and Harry gasped and choked on his, his lithe smooth body shaking and shuddering violently underneath his hulking man's. Fenrir pulled out completely, before he pushed back into that wonderful tight heat again and quickly set up his usual brutally hard and rough pace. 

 

Harry cried out and screamed, his eyes tearing up, but keeping them locked on to Fenrir's glinting golden-brown ones. He whimpered and moaned, gurgled and babbled as Fenrir picked up the pace and became harsher. The pull of the moon taking more control of the wolf, than man. Harry didn't mind in the least though, he was getting his boy cunt violently pounded into. Harry soon broke into wild pleading sobs as he felt his man snap his muscled hips deeper still into him and he felt Fenrir slide on up past his swelling prostate and deep into his guts. 

 

Harry was a shuddering mess as he continued crying and sobbing, not with fear or pain, but with desire. His hard little cock straining as he began leaking pre-cum on to his chest, as he bucked his hips up or tried to, to meet the violently harsh and brutal ones of his Dom. Fenrir continued to fuck his boy viciously, growling ferally and continuously, as his teeth became more prominent and his eyes turned pure gold. His thrusts turned savage and his cock swelled, thickening further, splaying his boy's wonderful arse cheeks wider still. 

 

Harry was vibrating now all over, his arse stretching more, as he felt Fenrir's cock thicken even more. His man's knot wasn't far off. He could feel Fenrir's large brutal, blunt cock head ram into the underside of his rib cage much like a battering-ram, and it was a delicious feeling. A few minutes went by and then he felt it. 

 

Fenrir's knot began sliding up the man's thick shaft, Harry could feel it as it got further up, and grew in size. Fenrir himself let out a roar as his smashed his way through Harry's overly stretched tight ring of muscle - Harry himself burst into fresh loud and noisy tears, as he felt the knot rip past his already red and taught boy cunt muscles. Fenrir however continued hammering on into the boy, as his features slowly began to change too. More sharp and pointed. 

 

He sped up more and felt his knot finally pop into place deep in his boy's already heavily assaulted guts. Harry wailed and moaned, screamed and cried out as he felt his guts get violently massaged by his man's giant volatile knot. Fenrir thrust a bit more and pulled back onto the boy's aching prostate, before shoving forwards again, back deeply into Harry's guts. With the overstimulation he was brutally receiving, Harry screamed and began thrashing about in his bonds, as he came and came harder and more intensely than he ever had. His body twitching and shuddering violently. 

 

Fenrir thrust in and out a few more vicious times before his came with a guttural howl, his body expanding as the moon began to slow down its ascent in the night sky outside. He came brutally hard himself, flooding his boy's thoroughly abused and battered insides. He continued thrusting in, in sharp harsh jabs and shot another boiling hot thick load deeply into his Harry. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

A few minutes later his knot deflated, and Fenrir pulled quickly and harshly out of his still shuddering, twitching and sobbing boy and ran out of the bedroom, downstairs and out of the house, transforming as he went, to go and howl at the moon. Meanwhile leaving behind back upstairs on the bed, his intensely sated boy, still bound by his wrists to the bed, sobbing and whimpering uncontrollably. Harry's body still thrummed and vibrated violently in pleasure from his severe, yet, exceedingly exquisite aftershocks of the most intense orgasm he had had yet, whilst he felt his man's thick cooling cum begin leaking out of his thoroughly destroyed and gaping boy cunt, on to the bed.


	5. Playing with Age

A few weeks past where Harry and Fenrir didn't really do much, except lounge about their house. They didn't always have sex - the two liked spending time in each other's company, a lot - but they also liked to have a break from playing. So, during those few weeks, all they did was chill out and relax. They went out for walks, shopping and bought a few sex toys and kinky implements, watched a movie or two, went out for a meal, just general things couples did. 

 

Harry liked those times just as much as he like their play times, his stretched and wrecked arse hole could tighten up at its own pace and he could wank whenever he wanted to, like any other male. It didn't stop them from having Sex with each other during their 'off times'. They still had sex, but it was a different kind, it was slow, gentle and passionate - something you wouldn't necessarily think an Alpha Werewolve like Fenrir Greyback was capable of, but he was. 

 

One day during their break, Harry asked his boyfriend if he could be knotted again on the next full moon? Fenrir agreed that it had been an interesting scene to play, Knotting and coming buried deep in his boy, just as he began to transform. One thing that intrigued Harry about Fenrir's knot, was that he only got his knot when he was about to transform. Fenrir didn't have his knot outside of the full moon nights. He was completely human in every way - except for the fact that he had his brutal strength and speed, which Harry adored. 

 

Harry spent a few of their 'off days' jerking off his and Fenrir's cock, slowly as they stretched out on the sofa, and as soon as Harry had cum with a loud moan, he turned to his side and lowered his face to Fenrir's cock and began to suck his man off, with slow twirls of his tongue. It wasn't always about deepthroating, and Fenrir joined him in a sixty-nine, and sucked Harry into his mouth. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Once their two week break had come to an end, Fenrir put forth the next scene he wanted to play with his boy. Harry smiled up at him, turned and left the room. A few minutes later and Harry returned to the living room in nothing but a Dry Night Pull-Up. He then ran over to Fenrir and climbed on to the man's clothed lap, and wrapped his arms around Fenrir's burly neck, burying his head into the crook of his man's neck.  
Fenrir wrapped his own arms around his boy and hugged him. 

 

"Morning, daddy." Harry mumbled, his voice muffled.  
"Good morning, child." Fenrir replied with a soft smile. "Did you have a good sleep?"  
Harry sat up looking at his 'daddy' and smiled, nodding.  
"Good boy. Would you like to go and play with your toys, Harry? While daddy does some paperwork."  
Harry nodded again and jumped up from his daddy's lap and ran over to the other side of the room, where Fenrir had conjured a large pile of children's toy, when Harry had left to change into his Pull-Up earlier. 

 

Harry squealed in delight and picked up a teddy bear and cuddled it to his chest, then he fell to he knees and, after putting his bear to one side he dived for a couple more toys and began shuffling about on his knees, making broom broom noises as he played with two cars. Occasionally crawling back to his teddy. Fenrir smiled and turned back to his paperwork, whilst seated at his desk. 

 

All the while he played, Harry happily pissed himself and soaked his Pull-Up. Then for effect, he sniffled and whimpered, mewling softly. Hearing the sounds of destress his boy was making, Fenrir got up from his desk and came over. He knelt down next the boy and asked him what was wrong.  
"W-wet, daddy." Harry replied, looking up at his daddy with teary eyes, but didn't let them fall. 

 

"Come on child, let's get you changed." Fenrir said, to the whimpering boy.  
Harry nodded sadly.  
Fenrir lifted Harry into his arms, stood up and carried him over to the dining table, where he laid him down on his back on a soft towel and, after conjuring a fresh magic imbibed Pull-Up, he began to remove the full and sodden one from his boy. 

 

Fenrir pulled down the Pull-Up and banished it to the bin, then he cleaned the boy's groin area with a wet washcloth. But before he could turn and pick up the fresh one, Harry's little cock grew hard and sprayed a jet of warm wet piss all over him. Fenrir stood there dripping wet, looking down at his boy with a scowl on his face, whilst Harry giggled. 

 

Fenrir felt his own cock grow hard in his trousers.  
"Ah, the fountain of youth." Fenrir muttered, as he dried himself and Harry off again. He picked up the fresh Pull-Up and put it on the boy, then he picked Harry up and set him down on his feet, but before Harry could run off back to his toys, Fenrir leant down and landed a firm solid swat to the boy's padded bottom. 

 

With his magic he made sure that his swat ran through the padded fabric to the bottom underneath it, he smirked when Harry yelped and jumped, turning wide green eyes up to his daddy.  
"I know you planned pissing on me, child," Fenrir stated. "Not that I mind much, only next time forwarn me first. Now, go back to playing with your toys. Daddy has work to do."  
With that Fenrir patted Harry's padded bum gently, before his boy took off again for the toys. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Half and hour later Harry got bored with his toys, stood up and went off to find something else to do instead. A few moments later Fenrir came running at the sound of something toppling and smashing on the floor. He ran out into the hall and into the kitchen and found Harry standing by the fridge, a white cold puddle at his feet on the floor. The glass milk bottle no more.  
Fenrir played his part well. He was angry, the boy knew he was to stay out of the kitchen! He banished the broken glass and the spilt milk, then grabbed hold of the boy and hauled him along with him out of the kitchen, down the hall and back into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and looked hard at Harry, who was whimpering with tears running down his cheeks. 

 

"You're a very naught boy, Harry." Fenrir stated, his voice hard, yet controlled. "You know that your not allowed in the kitchen."  
"I'm sorry daddy." Harry sniffed.  
"Come on child, you need reminding."  
And with that Fenrir pulled down the Pull-Up and lifted the boy and laid him down over his lap, then began spanking Harry with harsh hard swats. Harry gasped, whimpered, and groaned as the swats landed, and as Fen's swats got harder and heavier, Harry began thrusting his hips, trying to get some friction on his hard little cock. 

 

Fenrir smirked and ran his large thick fingers down the boy's crack, pressing his fingers viciously into his boy's tight and sweet dry hole, eliciting loud, delicious sounding noises from Harry. Fenrir pulled his fingers out and began spanking his naughty boy again, tanning Harry's smooth pale cheeks, turning them a nice deep dark shade of red. Harry came hard with a shout when the smacks stopped, and Fenrir rammed three of his dry fingers forcefully back into him, curling them and nailing his prostate hard. 

 

"DADDY!" Harry sobbed.  
"Good boy, Harry." Fenrir chuckled, as he helped his boy up and cuddled him close, Harry's back to his front. He held the boy firmly to his chest by wrapping his left arm around Harry's front, while with his right hand, Fenrir brought it round, in front of Harry and wrapped around the boy's weeping, spent little cock and fondled him. 

 

Harry whimpered as his spent and sensitive cock flexed in Fenrir's hand, Fenrir himself groaned as he felt his own large hard cock trapped in the confines of his trousers, with Harry sitting on top of him. He bent his head down and whispered into the boy's left ear.  
"I think it's time that daddy bred you." Harry groaned, his cock began to harden at the sound of his man's sexy rumbling growl. "Come on... I'm going to enjoy fucking your tight and dry sweet boy cunt, deeply, filling your belly full of my thick hot cum."  
With that Harry leapt off of his man and ran for the stairs. Fenrir hot on his heels.


	6. Breed Me, Daddy!

As Harry ran for the bedroom, his little cock hard once more, Fenrir growled and ripped his clothes off, as he ran into their bedroom and stopped when he found his boy already waiting for him on the bed, getting his breath back. Fenrir stalked forwards and conjured the self-tightening cock ring back on to Harry. Harry whimpered at the feel of the cold steel against his smooth skin and because the ring tightened a little. He was then roughly hauled off the bed and told to turn around, facing the foot of their bed, and to simply stand there. Harry did as he was told, shivering with want. 

 

Fenrir came up behind his boy and kicked Harry's feet apart, he then bent the boy forward a bit at the waist, all the while ordering Harry to keep his arse stuck out.  
"Come on, boy, present that wonderful tight little arse to me." He growled, as he gripped Harry's left hip firmly in his left hand.  
Harry moaned as he felt his man's monstrous cock brush against his parted crack. Fenrir then widened his own stance and bent his knees a bit, and clamped down his right hand on to the boy's right shoulder, making sure Harry kept his back curved inward, and his boy cunt pressed against his cock. 

 

"Please daddy!" Harry began moaning. "Please, breed me!"  
Fenrir growled deeply as he quickly let go of the boy's left hip, took hold of his cock and guided it between Harry's arse cheeks. Once the tip of his large blunt bell end was resting against his whimpering boy's tightly furled entrance, he placed his hand back upon the hip and thrust brutally hard, bollocks deep, into Harry's extremely tight and dry boy cunt, right into the wailing boy's prostate.  
Harry screamed as tears welled up in his eyes, and Fenrir became savage with his viscous thrusts. 

 

Harry continued to scream and wail, whimper and beg as he felt his daddy, fuck him hard. He clenched his tight cunt muscles around his daddy's thick pounding shaft and groaned, as Fenrir growled and panted behind him. Harry's little cock was bouncing around between his shaky legs, his daddy's heavy bull bollocks slapping hard into the back of his own, made him mewl.  
Deeper still daddy fucked him and Harry could feel his man's cock, particularly the large blunt mushroom-shaped head, as it battered his tight insides, smashing its way through, into his prostate and further, deeper still, right on up past his swelling prostate and seating itself deep into his guts. 

 

Harry moaned and babbled as he begged and pleaded for more, and he felt Fenrir pull back roughly raking over his gut muscles before he ploughed back in with harder, rougher and faster thrusts. Harry choked on his gasp and cried out his delight at his daddy's, Fenrir's volatile speed. In his sex addled mind Harry thought that if Fenrir had been fucking him like this over a table, the table would've shifted out from under Harry, with the power of Fenrir's thrusts and Fenrir would have to haul the table back, via hauling Harry back on to his brutal cock. 

 

Harry shuddered, he felt the need to cum, but the ring tightened around him a bit more and he groaned out a whimper, Fenrir smiled behind him and continued with raping his boy's hot tight channel and guts. His breath coming out harsher now as he felt his heavy bollocks tighten, and draw upwards. He then began growling and continued to do so, as his orgasm built and built until... he howled and bit down on his boy's left shoulder, on the junction between neck and shoulderblade, making Harry scream with pleasure. 

 

Fenrir came hard, still thrusting harshly into his boy, pumping Harry's guts full of hot thick and creamy cum. Harry mewled as he felt the first huge wave of his daddy's cum coat his guts, but it wasn't enough to swell his belly.  
Growling and snarling viciously, Fenrir pulled roughly out of his boy's stretched and gaping cunt, and pushed Harry down with force on to the foot of their bed. 

 

Harry sighed at least now he had more support. He felt his leg being hauled apart, then Fenrir moving to stand against the base of the bed. Fenrir hauled the boy's arse up by his hips (making sure Harry kept his upper body flush against the bedspread), before he rammed Harry back on to his cock. Harry cried out as he was brutally impaled on to Fenrir's cock, and clenched his fists into the bed spread, as his man continued to slam harshly and deeply into him again. 

 

**\- CH -**

 

After coming deep in the boy's guts a second time, Fenrir pulled out and flipped Harry on to his back, spread Harry's legs wide, bending his boy double and ramming himself back into Harry's wrecked, puffy and sloppy boy cunt. Harry cried and sobbed with wanton need, his desire to be fucked until his stomach was swollen and blown was clearly visible on his face, for his man to see. Fenrir growled down at his glassy-eyed boy, and watched with a dark fascination as he monstrous cock slid in and out of his wonderful boy's gaping hole. 

 

For another three hours straight Fenrir brutalised his Harry's body, filling the boy up with his cum. Harry's stomach now had a swollen look about it, but it still wasn't as swollen as either man would like. So Fenrir carried on fucking and coming deep into Harry's guts, not stopping until Harry looked as though he was about to pop. 

 

As he fucked his boy, the cum he had shot into Harry began oozing out around his cock, as he went on pounding in. At nine thirty that night, after many renevates on Fenrir's part - keeping his boy awake, to watch and scream himself raw as he was fucked and fucked again until finally, barely able to stay awake, blinking the constant stars out of his glassy green eyes - Fenrir howled one last time and came hard, filling his boy's leaking broken hole. 

 

Panting heavily, and covered in sweat - Harry too was heavily basted in sweat. Fenrir conjured a large and thick black butt plug and held it on top of his own cock. As soon as he pulled himself out, he rammed the plug deeply into his boy, gaining a pained and broken mewl from his sweet Harry, as his broken, utterly destroyed, red-rimmed and squelchy arse hole tiredly clenched around the plug, keeping his cum safe inside. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Some time later that night, around two in the morning, Harry woke up, curled up on his right side, extremely sore, but happy. Happy because he looks heavily pregnant. He rolled on to his back and sat up, hearing his swollen stomach slosh about faintly as he moved. Harry moaned and he spread his legs a bit, bringing them up and placed his feet flat on the bed. He was still hard, his little bollocks ached something fierce. He wanted to cum. 

 

He clenched his arse muscles around the large heavy plug up his arse, keeping Fenrir's cum inside him. He moaned and whimpered waking the sleeping large form on his left beside him. Fenrir turned on his back and sat up himself and smiled at his precious boy, as Harry turned to look up at him.  
"Please," Harry begged. "I need to cum!"  
Fenrir raised a brow and snarled.  
"What's the magic word, boy?"  
"Please," Harry went on whimpering. "Please daddy. Let me cum!"  
Fenrir smiled and waved his hand and Harry sighed as he felt the very tight cock ring fall away from him. 

 

Harry sat up more, leaning back in the pillows and began gyrating his bruised hips quickly, as he did so his stomach sloshed about loudly and the feel of the plug's blunt tip grazing his swollen prostate had Harry groaning loudly. He threw his head back and came hard, covering the bed and the underside of his swollen belly with his warm wet cum. Fenrir sat there beside his panting boy and smiled.  
"You did very well tonight, boy." Fenrir said when Harry turned his head to look back up at him with a tired happy smile. 

 

"Thank you, Fen, for giving me a cum belly. It feels weirdly arousing."  
Fenrir chuckled as he leant forward and kissed Harry's lips gently.  
"So, what will we be playing tomorrow?" Harry asked, as soon as they broke apart.  
"Once we have emptied you of all that cum, you will find out. Not before." Fenrir smirked.  
"Looking forward to it already." Harry replied with a smile, as he rolled over on to his left side and cuddled up to his man's solid muscled body, his swollen stomach resting softly against Fenrir. They wrapped their arms loosely around the other and within a few minutes both fell fast asleep, dreaming about the other.


	7. Puppy Love

Early the next morning Fenrir and Harry woke with Harry humping his man's right side. Fenrir stilled Harry's movements with a gentle hand and after a quick kiss the two got up. Fenrir helped his swollen boy out of the bedroom, along the landing and into the bathroom, where he ordered Harry into the tub. Harry climbed in and stood there with his back facing his man. Fenrir then knelt down and once Harry had presented his arse out to him, he took hold of the base of the plug and yanked it out. 

 

Harry, leaning against the wall with his legs spread, and his arse pushed out to Fenrir, groaned loudly as he felt the plug being ripped from his arse hole, which had tightened up snugly around the plug overnight. Fenrir stood up and stepped over to the sink, where he deposited the plug before he walked over to the far wall and leant his back casually against it, took hold of his morning erection and began jerking it lazily, while he waited, keeping his brown eyes fixed hungrily on to his boy's presented and parted arse crack and the slightly exposed tightly furled pink entrance Harry kept pushed out. 

 

After a few minutes or so Harry breathed in deeply and pushed down internally, clenching his teeth and feeling the cum begin to evacuate and leave his body.  
Fenrir began to quicken his jerking fist's movements, as he watched as his boy's arse muscles began to open and close as Harry shat out his cum into the tub under him. There was a great torrent flowing out of Harry's arse and Fenrir began to growl low, at hearing the boy whimper and moan out softly himself, as he shat more and more of his previous night's vast amount of thick white gooey cum. 

 

After three, maybe even four minutes had past the last dribbles of cum slowly oozed down Harry's inner thighs, whilst his hole looked good coated in cold day old cum. Fenrir stopped masturbating and stepped back across the room, banished the cum flood in the tub around the boy's feet and got into the tub too, next to Harry. He stood next to the boy and rammed three large dry fingers deeply into Harry's cummy coated and rather slick, tight hole. Harry threw his head back and shouted, while he pushed back on to Fenrir's fingers, wanting a more harsher friction. 

 

Eventually they got round to having a shower, even if they had morning sex under the spray - the two simply stayed there longer. Once they had cum, cleaned themselves up and showered properly, Fenrir and Harry turned off the water and stepped out of the tub and dried off.  
It was as they dried off that Fenrir told Harry what today's playtime would be. 

 

When they were back in their bedroom and had banished the soiled sheets and conjured fresh new ones, Fenrir went over to the wardrobe, opened it and brought out and showed Harry the new gear the boy would get to wear. Harry clapped his hands and smiled when he saw that Fenrir wanted him to tryout Puppy Play. As soon as Harry put the collar on, had the dog tail butt plug rammed into his clean arse and donned the full puppy mask - complete with ears and muzzle over his head, he got on his hands and knees and immediately began yapping and barking. Playtime had begun. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Fenrir smiled down at he new puppy and patted the boy's head, then attached the lead to the back of the boy's collar and together man and puppy made their way out of the room, across the landing and down the stairs. Once in the living room, Fenrir released his boy from the lead and sat himself down on the sofa idly playing with his hardening cock as he watched his new puppy walk about the room, yapping and growling softly. The puppy nosed the floor and its surroundings sniffling constantly, his tail wagging every time he moved. 

 

Fenrir then noticed that his puppy was hard between he back legs, he groaned and stopped with his idle playing of his cock, and began jerking it as he kept his feral gaze upon his puppy, as said puppy came over to him, pink tongue hanging. The puppy didn't stop, instead it walked right up to him, lifted his front paws and began humping his left muscled leg, panting harshly and mewling loudly, as he stared up at his Master with his big green eyes.  
Fenrir smirked at his boy as the puppy continued humping and thrusting his hard little cock against his leg.  
"Are you in 'heat' boy?" He asked, and his eyes darkened when the boy gave a whimpering howl. "I'll take that as a yes." 

 

"Come on, get down and I'll help you, puppy." Fenrir went on, as he sat up and stood up, the puppy falling away from his leg mewling with need. "I'm surprised that you've hit your 'heat' this early, but no matter. I'll just have to mount that pretty arse of yours." Then he muttered, though the puppy still heard him, as he sat there with his head cocked. "It's just a shame that I won't be able to knot you. You would've liked that I'm sure."  
The puppy looked down with sad eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll still be able to fuck you brutally hard."  
The puppy sat up on his back legs, his front legs held up in a begging pose. Fenrir chuckled darkly as he noted the boy's cock was oozing pre-cum. 

 

"Do you want my monstrous hard cock buried bollocks deep in your tiny, tight and dry puppy boy hole?"  
The puppy mewled and his little cock twitched.  
"How about you lick it? Though it won't be entering your hole wet." Fenrir went on, as he stood there, widening his stance a bit.  
The puppy went back down on all fours, shifted closer to his Master and rose up again. His muzzle snuffling into Fenrir's large heavy bollocks. Making the man chuckle. 

 

"Just so you know, puppy. I'm looking forward to mounting you, and having my wicked way with you doggy style."  
The puppy whimpered as he stopped with snuffling his Master's bollocks and rose up a bit more and began licking at the underside of the man's heavy monstrous cock, paying close attention to the large thick vein that ran the length of it. All the while his tail wagged with joy.  
"Yes! Slobber on my meat!" Fenrir growled, as the puppy opened his mouth and began to suck on the large blunt purple head, slowly taking more and more deeper into his mouth. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Fenrir pushed the puppy off of his cock once he was dripping with puppy drewl, and ordered his boy to turn around and present his tail to him. The puppy yapped with excitement and did as he was told, he shuffled forward and pushed out his arse to his Master, his tail wagging frantically.  
Fenrir dried his cock off and stepped up behind his boy, knelt down and pulled the tail plug roughly out of the boy's dry hole - gaining a pained mewl from the puppy. 

 

Fenrir then shuffled forward a bit more, until he was flush against the puppy's rear end and rammed his cock deeply into that exquisite tight heat. Puppy yelped, but pushed harshly back taking more of that wonderfully large meat. Once he could feel his Master's bollocks rest against his small ones, puppy whined with want.  
Fenrir growled and snarled as he grabbed hold of the puppy's bony hips tightly and began brutalising the tight heat of his boy's internal channel with harsh savage thrusts, pounding hard into the pup's sweet spot. 

 

As Fenrir annihilated his pup's arse hole, puppy himself was having a wail of a time, literally wailing, mewling, begging with whimpers and howling with delight every time his Master nailed his prostate. His little cock hard and leaking pre-cum, as he felt his bollocks draw upward, tightening.  
He felt the need and desire to cum, to spray his puppy seed all over the floor beneath him. To feel his tight arse muscles clamp down tightly around his Master's monster meat, while the man continued fucking roughly into him. 

 

Puppy then stretched and laid down his front end, front legs and upper body down flat upon the floor, in submission. Making sure he kept his arse raised high and presented to his Master, as the man fucked his tight heat.  
"Good puppy." Fenrir growled. "Stay down!"  
Pup mewled and howled. His little cock twitching madly now, he panted heavily, knowing that with a few more brutal, savage thrusts from his Master it would send him over the edge.  
Pup howled again as his Master sent him into coming hard all over his stomach and the floor beneath him. The tightening of his arse muscles around his Master made his Master speed up further, and thrust deeper up into his guts. 

 

Pup whimpered as he felt his Master pummel his guts, pull back, yanking on his sensitive spent prostate, which had him howling again as he spurted more cum. Fenrir feeling his pup's tight internal muscles clamping down on him, pulled out completely, waited for the indignant loud whine, before smashing back in. He smirked at the broken howl his pup sounded. 

 

Fenrir removed his hands from pup's bruised hips and placed them on to the small of pup's back, keeping the boy held down as he changed his position slightly and continued his savage pounding. It wasn't long before he felt his own bollocks tighten and draw upward. His growling became darker and deeper, as he snarled more and fucked his pup's wonderful tight heat into oblivion. Pup was making all sorts of lovely broken noises, as he pumped faster and harder, getting closer to filling his pup up with his seed. 

 

Pup raised his right front paw and muttered a whimpered word and a few minutes later, Master and pup felt the beginnings of Fenrir's knot forming. Grinning wildly, Fenrir ploughed on into his clever pup and came hard and deep inside the boy, flooding his guts and tight dry hole in boiling hot wet warmth. Pup mewled brokenly and continued to do so as his Master carried on raping his hole, filling him with cum and the ever growing knot. Pup howled as he felt the large knot finally seat itself deep in his guts. 

 

He continued to howl and whine as his Master still didn't stop, but went on bludgeoning his wrecked and broken, sloppy and gaping hole. Cum oozing out around Fenrir's thick hard cock and down his pup's inner thighs.  
As soon as the knot deflated five minutes later, Fenrir pulled out and rolled his wondrous boy over on to his back. He leant forward and removed the puppy mask from Harry's head, put it aside and gazed down at his glassy-eyed boy.  
"You liked being my pup, yes?" He asked, smiling at the crooked smile Harry was wearing. 

 

"Fen, it was... huh, it's the first time where I can't explain how good it was." Harry replied. Fenrir chuckled and lay himself down on top of his boy, then rolled them both over, so Harry was lying on top of him.  
"Thank you for magicking my knot to appear." Fenrir replied. "It made the scene."  
Harry giggled softly as he raised his head and kissed his man.


	8. Ice and Cream

A few days went by and Fenrir played with and fucked his boy, then one evening whilst making dinner for the two of them, Harry was standing in front of the open freezer door staring at the tray of ice cubes. Fenrir entered a few minutes later when his sharp hearing picked up the constant sound of chiming. Finding the noise he found his boy standing there and staring into the cold box. 

 

Frowning, he waved his hand in front of Harry but the boy didn't notice. So to get his attention Fenrir smacked Harry's arse with a hard, full force swat. That did it. The boy yelped and jumped, as he shook his head and looked up at his man pouting and rubbed his bum with a hand, closing the freezer door with the other.  
"What had you so far away?" Fenrir asked.  
"I was just wondering what it would feel like to have ice rubbed over my naked body." Harry replied, as he turned and walked stiffly back over to the worktop he had been chopping vegetables at earlier. 

 

"Oh?" Fenrir asked, a small smile appearing on his lips.  
"Yeah," Harry went on, as he picked up the knife and began chopping carrots, "I wondered what it would feel like to have ice rubbed over my tight boy cunt, as well as over my bollocks and up and down my cock."  
Fenrir growled as he wrapped his burly arms around Harry's torso and stepped up behind him thrusting his hard and aching arousal, (confined in his tented trousers) up against his boy's own trouser-clad arse. Harry whimpered and quickly put the knife down, before grabbing hold of the edge of the countertop and pushed back hard against his man's monster. 

 

Harry mewled then shuddered as all his clothes were banished, leaving him naked, his hard little cock straining in the ever present self-tightening cock ring. He moaned wantonly as he felt Fenrir banish his own clothes and thrust his hard raging cock back up against his tight crack, forcing the boy into the countertop. A few minutes past of continuous harsh thrusting on Fenrir's part, before Harry realised his man had stopped. A moment later he was shuddering, shivering and gasping, his heart rate pumping as he felt Fenrir run an ice cube up and down his back. 

 

Harry bent forwards leaning over the counter more and stuck out his arse, presenting it to his man, as Fenrir squatted down and continued running the ice down over his plump pert cheeks, all the way down. He spread his legs a bit and felt the cube run down over his perineum and the back of his heavy bollocks. He whimpered and begged, as he felt the ice cube retreat, this time up his slightly spread crack and up and over his exposed pink furled entrance. 

 

"Nghh!" Harry gasped and bit his lip as he felt the ice cube run back down his crack until it stopped directly over his boy cunt. He shuddered again as he felt Fenrir push the cube against his hole.  
"Do you want it inside you?" Came a low growl from behind.  
"Please!" Harry moaned. "Please sir, put it in!" 

 

Smirking, Fenrir rammed the cube into his boy's tight cunt. Harry groaned loudly at the feel of his tightly furled hole being forcefully parted by the ice-cold cube.  
"Push back on it, boy."  
Harry whimpered again and thrust back on the cube. He wailed as he felt it slide on up past his cunt muscles and into his hot tight channel.  
"Clench those muscles boy! Keep it in there!" Fenrir warned, as he stood up and got more ice cubes. 

 

He came back over and behind his shuddering mewling mess of a boy and yanked Harry up by fisting his wild hair.  
"Ahh!" Harry cried with the force, loving it.  
Now leaning against his man's solid chest, he watched as Fenrir took the new cubes and ran them up and down his chest, stomach and all over his hard and straining little cock and bollocks. Harry whimpered again and shuddered as he continued to enjoy what his man was doing to him. While the cube in his arse continued to spread internal chills up his body. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

As soon as the cubes had been melted over his heated skin, Fenrir dried his hands and forced his cooling boy to his knees. Looking up at his man, with his green eyes glittering, Fenrir barked out that Harry could have his 'treat' now.  
"You've been so good, boy, that you can have a lollipop." With that Fenrir thrust his hard monster into his boy's face.  
"Yay!" Harry replied with a bright smile as he clapped his hands in excitement (like a kid in a sweetie shop) and took hold of the base of the giant purple topped lolly and licked it. He hummed his approval and quickly wrapped his lips round it, sucking hard. 

 

Fenrir groaned loudly as he threw back his head and thrust hard, trying to go further into that splendid warm and wet mouth, but Harry was having none of it. He wanted to enjoy his lollipop!  
He hummed continuously as he switched between sucking, licking and lightly nibbled the blunt purple head. Fenrir growled warningly, but the boy simply pulled off, looked up at him coyly before enveloping his treat again. Soon though Harry got bored with waiting. He wanted to get to the thick and creamy centre! He frowned a bit, as he began bobbing his head hard and fast, sliding his mouth further down his lolly. 

 

Fenrir grunted and after fisting both his hands back into the boy's hair, he quickly set up a furiously savage and brutal pace, thrusting harshly in and out of his boy's mouth and tight warm throat. Harry groaned and hummed around his lollipop, as he deepthroated it with vigour, hoping that soon he would reach the thick and creamy, sticky centre. 

 

Sure enough after a couple more minutes, Fenrir howled and Harry pulled himself off of his lollipop, grabbed the base and pumped his lolly hard and fast over his open mouth. His eyes went wide when he saw the first spurts of the thick creamy centre fly out of the tip and land into his waiting mouth. The creamy filling was tasty in its saltiness. Once he had finished eating the creamy centre, Harry took his tongue and swirled it over and around the large blunt purple head, cleaning it. 

 

Fenrir looked down at his grinning boy and helped him up.  
"How did you like your treat, boy?"  
"It was very tasty, sir. Harry replied, then with a childlike lilt in his voice, he added. "Can you buy me one of those again, the next time I've been good?"  
Fenrir chuckled softly as he bent forwards and lightly kissed the boy.  
"I'll think about it."


	9. Humiliate Me

The next morning Harry woke up to find Fenrir tying his wrists securely to the head rail above his head.  
"Morning, sir." Harry said round a yawn. "What are we playing today?"  
"You, my boy," Fenrir replied, as he leant down and pecked a quick kiss to his boy's soft lips before sliding off the bed, taking the covers with him - revealing a naked and hard Harry in their wake, "will be lying here, where you currently are; as you can feel your wrists are bound above you. Whilst I pace about the room around you, telling you how dirty you are, humiliating you. You, boy will lie there and beg for me to touch or fuck you, of which I shall do neither. You will simply lie there and take my verbal abuse until your straining little cock can cum from my voice alone." 

 

Harry whimpered at the thought.  
"What happens if I can't cum from your voice alone, sir?" Harry asked softly, looking up at his already pacing, naked and hard man, watching as that gorgeous monster swayed between the man's legs.  
"Then you will be punished." Fenrir replied, his voice going darker and deeper. 

 

"And how will you punish me?" Harry asked with a small pout.  
"By taking your tight boy cunt and raping it, until you see permanent stars and have a thoroughly wrecked and gaping, sloppy hole!" Fenrir finished with a feral gleam in his brown eyes, as he turned his head sharply and leered hungrily down at his boy.  
Harry groaned loudly, his eyes rolling and burning with desire as his hard little cock twitched and flexed with excitement.  
"The punishment sounds better, sir." He whimpered, wishing he could stroke his cock. 

 

Fenrir snarled and Harry shuddered as he saw his man's eyes flash gold for a second. The full moon was in the next few days. Harry started panting at the thought of being knotted again, just before his man ran off transforming as he went. Sometimes Harry wondered if he should just ask Fenrir to bite him. 

 

Then they could run together under the moon, and even fuck-- No, even if he did get turned, he wouldn't want to get fucked in that form. Beastiality just wasn't his thing. And he had told his man that when they had first started going out. Fenrir hadn't minded in the least, stating that Beastiality wasn't for everyone. The closest to Beastiality that Harry and Fenrir got to, was on the full moon nights, when Harry got well and truly knotted and when they did Puppy Play. 

 

**\- CH -**

 

"So, let's begin, shall we?" Fenrir went on as he stalked around the room and the bed, and Harry blinked out of his thoughts and stared up at his man, licking his lips and shivering slightly with want.  
"You, my boy are a little cock whore are you not?" Fenrir growled. "You can't get enough of it! You want it now. Either choking on it down your throat, or rammed up your tight little boy cunt raping your guts hard and fast--" 

 

He smirked and his cock twitched as he paced around the bed, staring down at his whimpering and fidgety boy, as he gasped.  
"You like whining and bitching... to spray you cum over the floor, bed, sofa or myself, as I bang away in you. Using you for more my own need rather than yours." Harry moaned. "You like having your cum dump holes thoroughly abused by my cock you love so much... gagging, moaning and screaming as I pound into your willing body. Whilst there you are unable to cum, as I split you wide..."  
Harry was panting and sweating. The need to cum building in his bollocks. 

 

"Then there are your kinks... in particular your Pull-Up and Pissing kink. You just love wearing that thing, pissing yourself. Getting off on it. It makes you feel hot, wet... you even have a desire for me to piss on you. Have you drink my piss... or fuck you hard whilst you piss everywhere. Or maybe, even want me to fuck your boy cunt and fill your guts full of piss and cum that way. So you have to shit it out?"  
Harry was begging and pleading, trying with all his might to gets some friction on his cock, which he was thrusting with his wildly bucking hips on the bed. He was so close! 

 

Fenrir's voice was so... he couldn't explain it, what with his sex addled mind already in a frenzy about wanting to cum.  
"Then there's your desire to be spanked like a naughty child, whilst you get finger fucked... or sucking on my large cock as though you were a child eating a particularly large and flavoursome lollipop..."  
"P-Please, s-sir!" Harry pleaded, as he thrashed about in the middle of the large bed. "P-Please!"  
"My voice doing wonders?" Fenrir barked out, loving the effect his voice certainly had on his boy, as he palmed his large thick cock. 

 

Harry cried out in frustration.  
"You love the taste of cum, don't you? Love eating it... licking it... swallowing it... you love it spurting over you too, over your sweet face... over your tight arse... over you measly useless little cock and bollocks... over your body. You also get a thrill from feeling it oozing down your legs... dribbling down your chin... leaking out of your wrecked boy cunt... feeling it deep in your guts too... and hearing it slosh about inside your heavily swollen belly..." 

 

Harry mewled and burst into tears. He wanted to cum, but he was just out of reach. He needed his man to fuck him! His man's sexy growling voice wasn't enough. Harry sniffled and sobbed harder as Fenrir carried on talking.  
"Then you excelled yourself when you truly became my bitch, barking and yapping about my feet, your puppy cock hard... humping my leg... in heat. You truly became submissive to me that day." Fenrir went on, as he now stood at the foot of the bed directly in front of his whining, struggling boy, whose little cock was proudly oozing copious amounts of pre-cum. "You took a good hard fuck that day. Did you like it when I mounted you? Knotted you? Fucking you raw and senseless?" 

 

Harry gave up and shouted.  
"SIR! PLEASE JUST PUNISH ME!"  
Fenrir chuckled a deep slightly crazed laugh, as he climbed on to the bed, grabbed hold of the boy's fidgety legs and spread them wide apart, shuffled forward and rammed his cock brutally hard and bollocks deep into his boy's tight dry cunt.  
Harry screamed as he felt his man's monster split him wide as he slid harshly and deeply into him, nailing his prostate dead on. 

 

Harry begged and pleaded, as his man pummelled him hard and viciously, all the while hammering into his swelling prostate. It was the most quickest, nastiest and savage fuck Harry had ever had from his man and as a punishment fuck, it was brilliant. The tightness in his little bollocks quickly returned and as his panting and breathing sped up, he felt the very tight cock ring loosen and fall away. 

 

Harry screamed his man's name, arched his back and came hard all over himself, clenching down on Fenrir's still pumping cock. Feeling that wonderful tightness clamp down on him like a vice, had Fenrir soon following his boy and came brutally hard, buried bollocks deep inside his Harry, howling as he continued to thrust all of his large hot load into the sweaty, mewling and sobbing boy.  
Fenrir stopped thrusting, but stayed buried in Harry, as they lay there basking in the afterglow.


	10. Punched and Milked

As the days drew closer to the full moon, Fenrir became more feral and his eyes flashed gold, Harry decided on their next playtime. He wanted Fenrir to give him a massage. But not just any old boring back rub, no, Harry wanted a deep and brutal internal massage. He wanted Fenrir to fist him and fist his guts hard. When he told his man of the idea, Fenrir smirked and ordered Harry to strip, get comfortable on the sofa and hold his legs up and back. Harry did as he was told and now naked, he sat with his tightly furled, dry cunt hole exposed, his legs spread wide. 

 

Fenrir knelt on the floor in front of his boy, leering down at him, as he brought up his right hand and with his large, thick index and middle fingers he held them against his boy's smooth and pink, tight and dry little entrance. Harry purred at the gentle touch of his man's fingertips resting against him, however that immediately changed to a yell, when Fenrir rammed his fingers harshly into him and quickly began thrusting them in and out, roughly finger fucking him. 

 

Harry whimpered and moaned, yelped and whined as those two fingers quickly became four. Harry came hard, spurting himself with thick pearly ropes of cum, his little cock twitching. He wasn't wearing his cock ring, this time he was allowed to cum as much as he liked. Fenrir gazed hungrily as he watched the boy's dry and twitching tight cunt hole ripple around his roughly thrusting fingers, sucking them in and eating them up. Finally, after a few more minutes, Fenrir's thumb and fist was gobbled up by Harry's cunt muscles too. The boy himself, Fenrir noticed looking up at him was panting, squirming and yelping, every time he flexed his hand inside his boy's tight dry passage. 

 

Pretty soon Harry began sobbing with love, affection and wanton need at seeing his man bury his arm right up to his elbow, deep in his guts. His little cock hardening again. After a good solid five minutes of harsh gut punches, Harry became glassy-eyed, listless and lax, as he whimpered and sobbed. That was until Fenrir started thrusting his thick, massive fist and arm in and out of his stretched, warm and tight, dry internal passage at a brutally hard and fast pace. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Harry's sobs turned to screaming, wailing, whining and begging, as Fenrir's arm sped up with his thrusting and literally began gut punching his boy, massaging his guts. Several minutes went by before Fenrir roughly yanked his arm and fist out completely, from his boy's now large gaping cunt, leaving Harry looking lost, thoroughly empty and bereft. Fenrir leered at his lax and sweaty boy as he rammed his fist back in, brutally hard and fast, nailing his boy's prostate - forcing Harry into coming hard for the second time.

 

Harry cried out, panting harshly as he came again, though he didn't spurt as big a load as when he came the first time. Fenrir continued to pummel his boy's spent and sensitive prostate, making Harry howl and cry as he shuddered with the overstimulation his prostate was getting. 

 

Fenrir rammed and thrust hard into his shuddering boy's exhausted body and aimed to force him to cum again. Harry sobbed and cried as he felt his aching little bollocks draw upward and tighten once again. He wished he could lower his legs, but Fenrir had bound his wrists to his legs earlier, so he couldn't lower them. Fenrir knocked hard into Harry's prostate forcing it to swell up again. He chuckled, his brown eyes glowing gold as he felt the boy's cunt muscles clench down tiredly yet still tightly around his arm, as he watched his boy cum for the third time. Harry mewled sadly as he came out of his flaccid little cock. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

This time however, to get every last drop of Harry's cum from the boy's spent and flaccid cock, Fenrir, keeping his fist buried inside the boy's cunt, he pulled back a bit and unfurled his fingers. Then, keeping his glowing leery feral eyes upon his boy's sweaty tired face, his tired green eyes still glassy and far away looking, Fenrir began milking Harry's spent and aching prostate into coming again. 

 

Harry gave a broken, tired whimper before he passed out, just as he dribbled a little pale fluid out of his cock, dry coming the rest. Fenrir chuckled softly as he pulled out of his boy completely and wiped down his arm and hand as he sat back, delighted very much by the end result lying slumped and bound in front of him. A thoroughly fucked out boy, with a totally wrecked, red-rimmed and puffy, gaping cunt hole.


	11. Healer Greyback

With one day to go before the next full moon, Fenrir came up with his perviest idea yet for their next playtime. Fenrir decided that his boy needed to have a 'Check Up' just to make sure that everything was in perfect working order. He put the idea about the 'Pervy Healer' in full to his boy and Harry was ecstatic. 

 

Later that morning Harry stood outside on the landing that doubled as a 'waiting room', waiting to see his Healer. The door opened and he was called in.  
"Mr Potter?"  
Harry walked into the office, complete with desk, wall charts and against the far wall a hospital bed. Seated at his desk was the Healer. He stood up and greated him. 

 

"Mr Potter? Healer Greyback." Fenrir said with a genial smile, shaking the teen's hand.  
Harry looked him up and down, his green eyes wide. The man was huge!  
"I understand from your notes, that you are in need for a full physical?"  
"Yes, sir." Harry replied. "My boyfriend wants to be sure I'm A-okay."  
Healer Greyback smiled and nodded, then told Harry to undress and lie on the bed. 

 

Once on the hospital bed, Harry sat back and lay there, his hands cupping his privates, hiding them from view. Healer Greyback smirked behind his clipboard as he stepped over and put it down on the table beside Harry.  
"There's no need to be shy." Greyback rumpled gently. "I've seen many in my time. Of all different sizes."  
Harry relaxed and slowly took his hands away from his prick.  
Healer Greyback started of by checking his eyes, ears, mouth and throat, before taking up his stethoscope and checking Harry's chest and listened to his heart beat and then his lungs. 

 

After a few moments passed, Healer Greyback began poking and prodding with surprisingly gentle fingers for a bloke of his size, over Harry's chest and stomach, checking his kidneys, before moving further south on to the boy's cock and bollocks.  
He checked Harry's bollocks carefully for any signs of irregularities, as he did so he got the boy hard due to his fondling. Healer Greyback smirked, stood up and turned to face the boy who was panting softly. He stepped up to the side table holding a few items and picked up leather cachet, which he unrolled and opened. 

 

Harry turned his head to see what the healer was doing and gasped at the range of solid stainless steel rods in the cachet. They were all different sizes and lengths, ranging from thin to thick and large. Harry shuddered as he watched Healer Greyback remove one of the long thick ones, one with a slight curve at one end. Healer Greyback then picked up a small bottle of clear liquid and smeared a relatively tiny amount on to the curved end of the rod. He then coated the rod in the lube? with his fingers, before turning and stepping back over to stand beside Harry's right hip. 

 

"W-What i-is t-that, sir?" Harry asked stuttering, as he stared up at the rod.  
"This Mr Potter, is a Sounding Rod. I'm going to shove it down your hard little boy cock there, and play with your prostate for a while." Healer Greyback replied with a decidedly deprived leer on his features. The look he gave Harry made the boy shiver in dread.  
"Now, lie back and relax, Mr Potter. This won't hurt... well, not much."  
And with that Healer Greyback grabbed hold of Harry's cock and began toying with the boy's piss slit. 

 

"Usually you should start off with a short thin rod first, and always use lots and lots of lube, but since I don't have the time and you look like someone who gets off on pain, we'll go large. Now deep breath."  
With that Healer Greyback inserted the curved end of the rod into the mewling boy's tiny dry piss slit. 

 

After several intense minutes of which Harry had become a mess of shuddering soft whimpers and low moans, he was given permission to scream and cry out. Harry started doing just that as the rod sank deeper into him, then was twisted and jerked about roughly as Healer Greyback began thrusting it in and out of his dry urethra. What felt like hours, but was in fact only another few minutes, the rod was forced deeper and soon touched his prostate dead on. 

 

At the feel of the rod meeting his prostate, Harry literally fell apart, his body went limp and lax as this perverted Healer started up a brutally hard and fast thrusting action, as he continued to rape his cock and prostate ruthlessly hard. Forcing Harry to see stars and lose his will to breathe as he came so blinding hard internally, his body shuddering and vibrating violently while Healer Greyback carried on fucking him hard throughout his pleasure. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Once Harry had sobbed brokenly through his second violently pleasurable dry orgasm, Healer Greyback pull the rod out of the crying teen with one hard yank. Harry gasped and wailed. He wanted to curl up and cry with relief that that exquisite torture was now over, but he couldn't move. Having his prostate touched like _that_ made him feel heavy, as though he was strapped down, but he wasn't bound. 

 

With the boy's prostate now heavily swollen, and his cock thoroughly checked and the rod cleaned and put back in its cachet with the rest, Healer Greyback pulled out of the foot of the bed a set of stirrups and lifted the boy's lax dead weight feet on to them. With the teen's tightly furled, dry cunt now exposed to his glowing feral eyes, Healer Greyback removed his white coat, pulled down his trousers, and gave the softly sobbing boy a good hard fuck with his monstrously thick, hard cock. 

 

Later once Harry had been fucked brutally hard, spurting a large thick hot load of cum all over himself, and his once tight dry cunt hole now looked thoroughly wrecked and sloppy, as it leaked cum, the boy fell into an exhausted sleep. As Harry slept, Fenrir smirked and put their bedroom to rights. He left his boy to sleep curled up on the hospital bed, as it turned back into their own large and comfy one. When he was finished he got into bed and spooned up behind his Harry, and soon followed the boy into morphues. Thinking that he would definitely be cock sounding Harry again sometime in the future.


	12. Marking Territory, The Quickie

As the moon set below the horizon Fenrir transformed and made his way into the house. Up the stairs he went and on entering the bedroom he gasped at finding his boy sleeping on his knees, his back curved inward, his chest and arms stretched out on the bed, with his pert and tight dry arse in the air. It was such a submissive pose. His boy's tight and dry little cunt hole was exposed so deliciously, that Fenrir couldn't resist marking his territory. 

 

He sounded a low rumbling snarl as he stalked forward and climbed on to the bed. He stood on the bed, his feet wide apart, squatted down over his target and mounted his boy, slamming in in one harsh brutal thrust, bollocks deep into his boy. 

 

Harry jerked awake with a howl as Fenrir raped him viciously. Pounding into his tight dry cunt hole and deeply into his dry warm passage, splitting him wide. Harry sobbed and groaned as he felt his man ruthlessly take him. Not that he minded. 

 

As Fenrir savagely fucked his cunt hole and annihilated his swelling prostate into oblivion, Harry was a shuddering, whimpering, wailing and sobbing, panting mess underneath his man. His hard little cock flexing with want between his legs, as his bollocks drew upward and tightened. 

 

Harry clenched his tight cunt muscles down hard around the thick pounding meat slamming away into his guts, making his man speed up his harsh thrusts, at the wonderful feeling of the boy's cunt clamping down on him. Fenrir snarled and not going for endurance, felt his large heavy bull bollocks draw up and tighten. 

 

**\- CH -**

 

Harry's cry of completion was muffled out as his head was in his pillows. He came hard spilling his hot thick load all over the bed beneath him. His tight cunt muscles rippled and fluttered, as they continued clamping down on his man's thick and hard pounding cock, milking Fen for all he was worth. 

 

A few minutes went by before Fenrir growled darkly and he came hard and fast, filling his boy full of his boiling hot Alpha cum. Pounding away throughout, making sure all of his seed was coating the boy's insides.  
"That was the bestest way to wake up!" Harry moaned, as Fenrir roughly pulled out of him and flipped his boy over. 

 

Harry sat up, groaning happily from the ache deep in guts. He smiled up at his man and shared a gentle morning kiss with him.  
"Yes," Fenrir replied with a chuckle, breaking their kiss, "quickies are great fun."


	13. Eating Out His Hairy Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The first signs of the so far elusive plot starts to show itself in this chapter. Yes, there is a plot. It's not all sex and delicious violence you know. *Smirks*_

On one of their 'off play' days when they were just Fenrir and Harry, and not His boy and His man (though it sometimes turned into those names by the end on occasion), found Harry lying flat on their bed, with Fenrir busily bobbing his great head vigorously between his young partner's spread legs. While he sucked Harry hard, Fenrir wrapped his large hands under and around the top of his Harry's legs, whilst Harry lay there resting his hands on the back of Fen's head, running his fingers through the man's long black/grey hair. 

 

Once Harry had cum hard into Fenrir's warm mouth, groaning loudly, Fenrir licked him clean before sitting up and crawled round Harry to sit back against the pillows.  
Harry sat up too and kissed Fen, loving the taste of himself on the older man's lips and tongue. After a few moments of kissing and nibbling, Fenrir sat back and looked at Harry, before he shocked the green-eyed boy completely. 

 

"Harry," he said, "I've been wondering lately what it would feel like to be the one on the receiving end of penetration. With the way you love it so much, I've been curious as to whether I might like it too. Would you like to fuck me?"  
Harry stared wide-eyed at the man. His mouth gaping.  
_Fenrir wanted him to fuck his arse?! But he's an Alpha! Alpha's don't ever bottom!_ Harry's mind ran wild. 

 

"But..." Harry stumbled. "But you're an Alpha. Alpha's don't bottom as far as I know."  
"They don't as a general rule," Fenrir replied, as he kept his eyes on Harry's slightly insecure-looking features. "But I want to know what it's like."  
Harry was unsure whether he was up for fucking his Dom. Finger fucking him sure, but he was so used to being the submissive in their relationship, Harry felt it was out of his comfort zone. 

 

Harry looked away from Fenrir and stared off at nothing for a moment or two, before he looked back at his man.  
"I don't think I feel comfortable fucking you, Fen. I'm sorry, but, you see..." Harry hadn't really ever spoken of his past with Fenrir, and he did have a past. One that had ended badly for him. 

 

Fenrir could sense that Harry had a troubled past, but never brought it up. He felt that his boy would tell him when he was ready. Instead he sat there and listened intently to what his boy told him.  
"..When I first started out on the BDSM scene, my first Dom was versatile and because I was just starting out I hadn't known that my calling was to be a submissive. He would fuck me and I him. But once I found I liked being a submissive bottom, I stopped penetrating my ex. I now feel it's out of my comfort zone to fuck anyone." 

 

Fenrir could tell there was more that Harry wasn't saying, by his slight uneasiness. He filed it away for now.  
"If you feel that you can't, then I won't push you. Would using your fingers be out of your comfort zone? Or even a dildo?" Fenrir asked.  
Shaking his head, Harry giggled, as he stood up and went to get the dildo. Leaving Fenrir to smile, his brown eyes lighting up as he got himself into position on the bed. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

When Harry returned holding three dildos, one small, one medium and the last one large, he moaned at the sight presented to him. Fenrir was sitting there leaning against the pillows, a sensual look on his face, with his massive muscled legs spread wide and held back by his large hands, hooked under his knees. His thick monstrous cock hard and weeping, as it rested against his hairy chest. 

 

Harry began drooling at the sight, his own hard little cock twitched with excitement. His green eyes raked over Fenrir's body, falling eventually on to Fen's tightly furled hairy hole. Harry whimpered and quickly sat down on the bed in front of his man, setting down the three dildos beside him. He had rimmed Fenrir before, but for some strange reason, he felt like he was seeing it for the very first time. 

 

Fenrir smiled a loving smile as he gazed at Harry.  
"Go on, Harry." He said, as Harry blinked and snapped his eyes up to Fenrir's brown ones. "Get closer and play with it... lick it... eat out my hairy hole."  
Harry whimpered and laid himself flat on the bed, he wrapped his thin arms around Fen's large hips as he rested his mouth and nose into his man's exposed crack, feeling the hair against his chin, lips and nose as he sniffled about, nosing Fenrir's heavy bollocks in the process. 

 

Harry mewled when he opened his mouth and licked over Fenrir's tightly furled hole, just as he heard his burly man rumble out a moan of his own.  
Smiling, Harry quickly set up a frenzied attack of licking, nibbling and eating, as he stabbed his warm wet tongue into Fen's arse, tasting the man's exquisiteness. All the while Fenrir was gasping and moaning as his pleasure built, his large thick cock twitching madly against his hairy chest, as his boy went to town eating him out. 

 

After several minutes had passed, Harry pulled away from Fenrir's spit soaked, delicious tasting manhole. He then took his fingers and rammed two of them into that exquisite tight heat and quickly began thrusting his digits in and out of Fenrir, finger fucking his man's hole, as his cock continued leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. 

 

Harry smirked at an idea that flashed into his mind. He went on fucking Fen with his fingers, all the while Fenrir was shuddering, growling and groaning wantonly, as his excitement grew and grew, until Harry curled his fingers viciously, making Fen yelp in painful pleasure, before yanking his fingers out and sat up. 

 

Fenrir mewled as he opened his heavily lidded eyes and stared down at Harry, who quickly began jerking off. Keeping his eyes fixed on Fenrir, watching as the man continued to whimper softly at the sight of his boy masturbating furiously. When he was close to coming, Harry picked up the small 6.5 inch dildo and cried out as he came hard all over it. When he had stopped coming, Harry panted as he rubbed his cum over the length of the dildo, and shuffled back into position between Fenrir's spread legs. Harry took the cum-coated toy and guided it to rest against his man's winking, and slightly loosened manhole. 

 

Harry looked up into Fenrir's dilated brown eyes as he rammed the slicked dildo into him in one go. Fenrir went stiff and rigid, his arse muscles clamping down hard and tight around the dildo. He howled, his body shaking.  
"Too much?" Harry asked, a hint of worry in his voice.  
A deep growl was his only answer. 

 

Harry tightened his grip on the base of the dildo and pulled it slowly back out a bit. Fenrir groaned and panted as he felt the small toy ripple against his tight internal walls as Harry pulled it out. He whimpered and moaned as he felt the small solid head of the dildo remain in his hole. Fenrir blinked and looked up into his boy's searching green eyes. He gave a jerky nod.  
Harry nodded back before he rammed the dildo back in, burying it deep. 

 

This time Fenrir threw his head back and yelled loudly, blinking rapidly. All he could see were stars. Harry had nailed his prostate.  
Harry thought it was best to stick with the smallest dildo for now, so he banished the other two back to the toy box in the wardrobe, and turned back to his task of getting his Dom off. He began thrusting the dildo in and out of his man's tight hairy manhole with quick and sharp, rough thrusts, keeping his green gaze upon Fen's weeping monster, as it began smearing pre-cum on to the solid hairy chest it rested against. 

 

Fenrir was a shuddering mess as Harry continued fucking him with the toy. He whimpered, moaned and groaned, cried out and yelped every time the toy thrust inside him and nailed his prostate. Harry took his free left hand and wrapped it around Fenrir's cock, pulled it forward and enveloped it in his warm wet mouth and began sucking hard on it, sinking lower, bobbing his head on every downward thrust. 

 

As soon as he swallowed Fenrir down his tight throat, Harry began pounding himself on the thick meat, as he pummelled Fen's prostate harder and harder. Fenrir himself was screaming as he felt his boy fuck him good and hard, and with the combined stimulation of the boy fucking his arse and deepthroating him, he soon felt his bollocks draw upward and tighten. 

 

**\- CH -**

 

A few more thrusts from both the toy and Harry's mouth, soon had Fenrir howling hard as his arse muscles clamped back down, tightly around the toy and he bucked his hips up viciously into Harry, choking the boy as he flooded his throat with boiling hot cum. Harry mewled around the thick shaft lodged deep in his tight throat, gagging and choking as he tried to keep up with the extreme amount of cum his man was pumping into him. Meanwhile Fenrir was getting his breath back with harsh gasps, as he shook his head to try and rid himself of the stars that wouldn't leave his vision. That was... Wow! 

 

Once Harry had pulled his mouth off of Fen's softening cock, and gotten his breath back too, he pulled the dildo from Fenrir's slightly stretched, yet still tight and hairy, sweaty manhole and helped Fenrir to stand and get the feeling back in his legs.  
As soon as they had cleaned up and had had a shower, the two dried off and got back on to the bed, cuddling up close. 

 

"That was... brilliant, Harry." Fenrir stated, a wide smile on his face. "Next time, I want you to use the larger dildos. Alright?"  
"You liked it then?" Harry asked, smiling brightly himself.  
"Oh, yes."  
"Are you tired?" Harry went on after a moment or two.  
"A bit. Why? What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, I wouldn't mind having my cunt hole roughly ploughed into." Harry said coyly, his little cock hardening. 

 

"Fucking your manhole with the toy was good, but I felt left out. You got to have all the fun, and I didn't." Harry pouted. "But if you're too tired old man, I can wait until later."  
Fenrir growled and pinned his boy to the bed beneath his massive burly build. 

 

"Who're you calling OLD?!" Fenrir snarled the last word. "I maybe tired, boy." He barked, his large thick cock hardening also. "But I'm not tired enough to not rape your extremely tight and dry cunt hole!"  
Harry whimpered, his green eyes dilating as he spread his legs wide, exposing his tightly furled, smooth and pink boy cunt to his man's feral gaze. Fenrir shuffled into place on his knees and slammed brutally hard, fast and bollocks deep into his insolent boy's dry cunt, forcing a scream of pleasure from Harry's throat, as he began raping that wonderful tight arse with savage harsh thrusts.


	14. Fuck Your Piss Into Me!

Harry woke up to find Fenrir's great head bobbing furiously up and down in between his smooth legs the next morning. Harry giggled at the funny noises his man was making as he sucked him, it sounded as though Fenrir was enjoying a tasty snack. He giggled a bit more, until he keened at the feel of his man's tongue slurping at his cunt hole. Harry looked down as he took over holding his legs back from Fenrir's grasp and mewled as Fen looked up at him around his hard little cock. They stared at each other as Fenrir slowly went back to lapping at his boy's exposed, tightly furled cunt. 

 

Harry giggled again and Fenrir frowned.  
"You look like a dog who's just been caught doing something it shouldn't, but slowly carries on anyway, while flicking it's wary eyes between you and what it's doing." Harry replied in answer to his man's frown, before giggling again.  
Fenrir huffed and nipped Harry's arse cheek playfully, gaining a wanton moan from the boy. 

 

Chuckling, Fenrir went back to what he was doing, eating out Harry's delicious cunt. As he practically opened his mouth and rammed it up against his boy's cunt, licking, slurping, nibbling and jabbing his tongue into the smooth pink, tightly furled opening, he wrapped his burly arms around Harry's waist and in one quick move lifted the boy up. 

 

Harry gasped in surprise as he suddenly found himself looking straight up into Fenrir's brown eyes, his little hard cock and bollocks now hanging downward towards his face, with his legs also above him spread wide. The only parts of his body still resting against the bed was his head and shoulders. Harry chuckled and moaned as he felt Fenrir slide his sinful tongue deeper into his cunt, all the while the two stared at each other. 

 

As he gasped and mewled at his man's wonderful eating habits, Fenrir lowered his hands from around Harry's waist and brought them down to rest on his boy's little nipples, where he began to twist, tweak and pinch them, sending frissons of sharp pleasure straight to Harry's cock.  
"Fen! Please! M-More!" Harry begged.  
Fenrir delighted that his boy liked his nipples played with continued to abuse them, while Harry made wonderful little noises of pleasure as he did so. 

 

Once the nubs were swollen and painful to touch, Fenrir stopped with the nipple torture and stopped eating out his boy's sweet tasting cunt. He stood up and Harry whimpered, wanting more. Fenrir smirked and waved his hand at the boy's spit-soaked entrance and dried it out. Then he took hold of his monstrous hard cock, bent his knees and rammed into his boy's tight dry cunt. 

 

Harry cried out and wailed as he felt his man brutally fuck him deeper in this position than when in other positions.  
"FENRIR!" Harry yelled, as he felt his man set up his usual savage thrusting. It was wonderful feeling Fen slide right into him, nailing his prostate dead on again and again. His little cock was bouncing with the brutal thrusts Fen was pounding him with.  
"YES! FUCK! FUCK MY CUNT!" Harry screamed. 

 

Fenrir growled and spat on his boy, who whimpered at being used and abused with pleasure. Pretty soon Harry yowled as his orgasm hit, his tight cunt muscles clamped down around Fenrir's pounding cock, as he came hard all over his own face. 

 

Harry sobbed and mewled at the feeling of his own cum covering his face. Fenrir growled deeply as he felt his own bollocks tighten up, and hammered into his boy. The sight of Harry giving himself a facial was just delectable. He thrust deeper into the sobbing boy until he howled and he began pumping cum deep into his boy's wrecked cunt. 

 

Fenrir continued to growl as he rode through his orgasm, ploughing on in and out of the boy. On every second pull back, he pulled out completely, looked down at the gaping cummy hole before slamming back in. He chuckled as his cum began to leak out around his still thrusting cock, with Harry continued whimpering and begging beneath him. Soon he stopped thrusting, but remained buried bollocks deep over his sweaty, wrecked boy. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Harry mewled and looked up at his man, and his cock seated deeply inside him. He groaned as he watched Fenrir's leaking cum begin dribbling down over his smooth bollocks and the top of his thighs.  
He blinked and looked up at Fenrir when the man growled softly.  
Fenrir looked a bit like a rockstar at that moment, his long black/grey hair was wild and sweaty as it hung over his sharp face. Harry moaned as Fenrir deliberately jostled his still hard monstrous cock buried in his tender sloppy cunt. 

 

"I need a piss, boy!" Fenrir growled out, as made to pull out.  
"NO!" Harry begged.  
Fenrir stilled and stared down at his cum soaked boy's face, his green eyes were wide and dilated. His breathing was becoming fast.  
"Piss in me." Harry whimpered softly.  
"What was that?!" Fenrir barked, though he heard just fine.  
"I said, PISS IN ME!" Harry cried. "Please!" 

 

"You're a dirty little deprived boy aren't you?"  
Harry moaned and nodded his head.  
"Very well."  
With that Fenrir began thrusting his solid hips once again, hard and fast as he felt his cock flex deep inside his boy's destroyed cunt and after a few moments he sighed deeply, as he released a great stream of piss into his boy. 

 

Harry wailed and his eyes rolled as he felt Fenrir fill him up with his warm piss. He looked away from his man and down at his belly and watched avidly as it slowly began to swell.  
"Do you like that boy?" Fenrir growled, as he continued to let loose his torrent of piss. "You disgusting child! What are you?!" 

 

"I-I'm disgusting." Harry whimpered, as he felt his belly blow outward more.  
"That you are!" Fenrir smirked and leered as his stood up completely, pulling out of his boy's gaping, sloppy and piss filled cunt and watched as his now half hard cock sprayed and streamed steaming yellow piss all over Harry. 

 

Harry himself groaned and sobbed as he got covered in his man's piss. He even opened his mouth and seeing this, Fenrir aimed for it. Harry had the best few minutes of his life! He drank down his man's sharp and bitter tasting piss, got drenched in it and got fucked with it. It was great.  
Once Fenrir had shaken the last few droplets from his now flaccid thick cock, he got off their sodden bed and watched as his boy continued to wallow in the piss soaked sheets. 

 

Harry finally lowered his body back down on to the bed, keeping his internal walls clenched as tight as possible, only he couldn't. His cunt and usually tight internal passage was wrecked and gaping. As soon as he stood up, after sliding to the edge of the bed, all the piss and cum that Fenrir had fucked into him came spewing out in a flood tide, all over the floor between his legs.

 

Harry went and had a long shower whilst Fenrir cleaned up, laughing softly as he banished the soaked through bedsheets, and then banished the mattress and conjured a new one, before he conjured fresh sheets. Then he set about magicking the floor clean. Once done and the smell of stale piss was banished and an air freshening charm had be cast about the room, Harry stepped out of the bathroom naked, drying his hair. 

 

He stepped over to Fenrir who watched him from where he was sitting on the freshly covered bed.  
They kissed.  
"Thank you for doing that." Harry said softly.  
"It was my pleasure, my little deprivation."  
Harry chuckled and hugged his man.


	15. Paint Me White

The next day the two men didn't really do much, as Fen wanted Harry's body to tighten back up via its own means, after all the constant fucking they did throughout the night. So Harry spent the day just chilling out and relaxing, reading on the sofa in the living room. Whilst Fenrir went out and spoke to his pack mates who lived down the road from them in a copse on Harry's estate. 

 

By mid afternoon Fenrir returned to the house and found Harry curled up and asleep on the sofa, the book he had been read open on the floor. Fenrir smiled as he looked down at his boyfriend, with his loose fitting clothes all rumpled, Harry's shirt was caught between his body and the sofa, so his lower back was visible, and his loose sleep trousers had fallen slightly lower over his boy's wonderful arse. 

 

Fenrir stepped up beside his sleeping boy and gently pulled Harry's trousers down completely over his bum, and, after spreading those lovely pert pale cheeks apart he smirked and wanted to growl, as he saw with glee that Harry's previously sloppy and gaping cunt hole was now back to its usual incredible tightness. 

 

With his monstrous cock hardening in his own trousers, Fenrir quickly pulled Harry's trousers back up, before turning and walking the few steps over to the armchair. He sat down in it, unbuttoned his tight jeans, and pulled the zipper down and watched as his solid and hard, thick cock sprang free. He wrapped his large right hand round his meaty shaft and began lazily stroking it up and down as he thought about his boy, sleeping across from him, wondering on what they could 'play' when Harry woke up. 

 

As he continued idly jerking off he let his eyes wonder around the room, until they stopped on an abstract painting, his boy had bought just before they had gotten together. Fenrir's brown eyes lit up as an idea popped into his mind. Art Work. He could paint his boy white. The paint being his cum! Oh the possibilities of turning his slutty boy into a living work of art! He smirked and stopped with jerking himself off. He would save it for Harry. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Later on when Harry had woken up, he sat up on the sofa and found Fenrir staring at him with a predatory gleam in his brown eyes. His thick monstrous cock standing proud and hard out of his open jeans. His man always went commando. Harry's mouth watered at the sight and quickly stripped himself of his clothes, pretty sure that his arse hole was back to its usual tightness by now. He so wanted to ride that thick pole hard and fast, until his cunt hole was once again a wrecked and gaping, sloppy mess. 

 

He was disappointed however, when he went to climb on his man's lap, and was brushed aside. Harry pouted and looked up at Fen with pleading, doleful green eyes.  
Fenrir smirked and leered at his pouting boy. The puppy-dog eyes having no effect on him at all.  
"How would you feel, boy," Fenrir said after a moment or two, his voice a low rumble, "of becoming my 'living art work'?" 

 

Harry's pout disappeared and his eyes turned thoughtful.  
"What do you mean, sir?" He asked, puzzled.  
"How would you like to lie on the floor and be painted white? By your own means and mine? And not just your throat, face, chest and stomach, being painted either. I will want to paint your cunt hole too. Inside and out." Fenrir replied, his voice growling more as he spoke. His cock flexing in front of them. 

 

Harry's breathing went up a notch as he little cock harden at the thought of becoming his man's cum covered art work. And he'd get to have a wrecked and gaping, sloppy cunt hole out of it too!  
Harry nodded vigorously, making Fenrir chuckle darkly, as he stood up and banished his clothes. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

After casting a few anti-absorbent charms on the carpet, Harry fell gracelessly to the floor and lay there while his big burly man stood over him and began fisting his large thick cock, as he stared hungrily down into his mewling green-eyed boy. Faster and faster Fenrir pumped his cock, panting as he did so. It wasn't long until he felt his heavy bull bollocks begin to tighten and draw upwards, as he got closer and closer to his release. 

 

Soon he was snarling and growled and his cock flexed in his furiously pumping fist and a moment or two later he howled and began spraying large thick, pearly white ropes of hot cum all over his whimpering and whining boy's chest and stomach. Once all he had to offer had been pumped out, Fenrir fell gracefully to his knees as he straddled his boy's torso, and with his cock still hard, he forced it into Harry's warm mouth. 

 

Harry hummed around the large blunt purple bell end, as he sucked his man's tasty meat further in, hollowing out his cheeks, as he stared up into Fen's glittering eyes. He hummed wantonly as he felt his man fist his wild hair and forced all of his monster down into Harry's tight throat.  
He loved the way his boy's eyes teared up as he gagged and choked on his cock. 

 

Fenrir was quick, as he set up a rough and brutal thrusting pace, slamming in and out of his boy's throat. Smashing Harry's whimpering face and nose into his hairy pelvis and his smooth chin into his hairy bollocks. Fenrir growled and barked as he once again felt his bollocks draw up and tighten. He was looking forward to choking his boy on his cum. As well as pulling out and spraying it all over Harry's beautiful face. 

 

Another few vicious hard thrusts and he howled, pulled back, filling his boy's mouth in a flood of cum, and quickly coating Harry's face with the rest. Harry himself moaned as he close his eyes and flinched as he felt his howling, growling man spray his face with thick globules of hot sticky cum.  
"Now for the final layering." Fenrir said with a deep rumble, as he stood up and stalked down to his shuddering boy's legs. 

 

He knelt down and spread those smooth legs wide apart, folding his boy in half, as he leered down at Harry's smooth and pink, tightly furled cunt. He shuffled forwards and positioned himself, before he thrust brutally hard and bollocks deep into his boy's dry cunt hole. Harry screamed and wailed as his little cock hardened further, when he felt his man nail his prostate dead on. 

 

"Yes! Scream for me!" Fenrir growled, as he began savagely pumping and thrusting into his boy's tight cunt. "Beg and plead me to fill you up! To utterly wreck and destroy your little cunt hole! Make it gape and sloppy!"  
"P-PLEASE! SIR!" Harry wailed, "F-FUCK ME! RAPE MY CUNT! FILL ME FULL!" 

 

Fenrir began thrusting harder and pounded faster, nailing his sweet boy's ever swelling prostate. His thick monster cock battering Harry's tight internal passage, widening it as he thrust deeper up past the boy's prostate and deeper still into his guts. Harry groaned and looked down at he smooth flat cum covered belly and whimpered wantonly, his eyes rolling as he saw his belly being thrust harshly into and protruded outward, as his man pummelled him hard. 

 

"FU-AAHH!" Harry screamed, he body arching up, as he felt Fenrir pull harshly out of his guts and slammed back into his heavy prostate, as he began brutalising it.  
"SIR!" Harry begged. "SIR! PLEASE!"  
He could feel his little bollocks tighten and draw upward. His breathing became erratic, as his need to cum went up a few notches. 

 

"P-PLEASE SIR! FUCK!" Harry sobbed, his whole body vibrating with need.  
"Cum boy! Cum for me! Paint yourself white!" Fenrir growled, his brown eyes flashing.  
"SIR! FUCK SIR! I'M C-C-COMING!" Harry yelled brokenly, as he finally felt the his orgasm being ripped out of him, and he sprayed himself in wet white warmth. 

 

**\- CH -**

 

Snarling, Fenrir nashed his teeth as he felt his boy's tight cunt muscles clamp down around his savagely pounding cock, milking him hard. He sped up even more as he felt his cock twitch and flex with his own need to release rising. He continued snarling and baring his teeth as he felt his orgasm finally hit. He kept on pumping his boy's wrecked and gaping cunt hole, as he filled Harry up with boiling hot, thick and sticky cummy warmness. 

 

As he came hard, he pulled out and sprayed the rest over his shuddering sweet boy's gaping cunt hole and over his spent little cock and bollocks. Once he had finished, Fenrir sat back and watched with a feral gleeful leer as his boy's destroyed cunt began leaking cum on to the floor. 

 

Fenrir stood up and conjured a magi-camera and immediately began taking picture after picture of his thoroughly debauched work of art, which he aptly named: 'The Cum Dump'. When he developed the photos later on with magic-moving fluid, he blew the best looking picture up, framed it and hung it on the wall of their bedroom. It would be the perfect wank material for the both of them. He smirked.


	16. Nightmare Me Awake

One night Fenrir woke up and found Harry twisting and turning madly next to him, he was obviously in the throws of having a bad dream. He sat up and tried to wake his boy. He spent several minutes gently shaking Harry's shoulder and talking softly into the boy's ear to coax him to wake up that way, but nothing worked. 

 

Not knowing what to do, Fenrir got out of bed and ran naked downstairs to the living room, where he stopped at the fireplace, took a pinch of powder out of a box on the mantle, threw it into the empty grate and floo called a friend. Five minutes later Fenrir walked hurriedly back into in his and Harry's bedroom with a naked Severus Snape in tow. 

 

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed on Harry's side and tried his best to wake the still struggling boy, yet still Harry didn't wake.  
"Try legilimency." Said a soft, tired voice from the door. Severus and Fenrir turned and saw Draco standing there, leaning his smooth, hairless body against the door frame in just a simple black leather collar and pair of tight black leather crotchless briefs, with his little prick and smooth bollocks hanging out for all to see, surrounded by a self-tightening cock ring, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He had followed his boyfriend here. 

 

Severus turned round to Fenrir and quirked a brow, Fenrir nodded and Severus turned back to Harry, as he thought how best to cast the spell. Whilst Fenrir walked over to the sleepy-looking Draco and helped the boy over to, and into the armchair opposite the foot of the large bed and covered him with a soft blanket, before he went back and after conversing with his friend for a moment, he carefully raised Harry's closed eyelids, so Severus could perform the spell. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Once inside Harry's nightmare, Severus got his bearings before he began searching for Fenrir's boy.  
As he stumbled around the black space he heard screaming coming from somewhere not far off. He took up his wand and cast lumos, which gave him a bit of light. Though not enough to see clearly. Sighing, he walked on hoping to see something soon, as well as find where Harry Potter was. 

 

Just then a door flared into life and flew open, he stepped over to it and peered into a large black walled room, the walls were covered in chains, whips, spanking implements, bondage ropes, cords and silk scarves. There was also a table holding every type of sex toy you could buy on the market today, as well as a cachet of Sounding Rods, bottles and tubs of many different varieties of lube and gloves. 

 

As he walked round and inspected all the toys and implements, he heard a muffled groan and spun around on his heel and there, in the middle of the room out of the darkness flashed a bondage table, and bound spread-eagled to the table by his wrists and ankles, was a naked Harry Potter. As he looked on, Severus saw another young man walk into the scene. 

 

He was wearing leather trousers and boots, his chest and slightly podgy stomach was bare. On his head the man wore a studded leather cap. Severus raised a brow, Cormac McLaggen hadn't aged well since leaving Hogwarts. Severus continued to watch as McLaggen stepped up to the bound and naked Harry and began stabbing and raking needles into and over Harry's chest and stomach.

 

Blood flowed out of the many puncture wounds he created. Severus saw Harry freak and begged Cormac to stop, he even used his Safe Word, and still Cormac carried on bloodletting his panicking sub. Severus couldn't do anything to help as this was the nightmare and had already happened, but why Harry Potter couldn't wake from it, he didn't know. Just then Severus heard a sniffle to his left and went over to investigate. 

 

In the corner curled up on the floor was the Harry he was looking for. He crouched down and began speaking to the panicked and scared boy. Harry himself uncurled and seeing Severus next to him clung on to his old Potions Master as though his life depended on it. 

 

"Harry? Why can't you wake up?" Severus asked softly.  
"Can't... He did something... cursed me to... to always replay this d-day... as... as rev... revenge f-for breaking up with him." Harry cried.  
"Do you have any idea what it was, McLaggen cast?" Severus went on. 

 

"N-no... T-though it was b-boarder line d-dark... by the s-sound of it."  
Severus' eyes went wide as he looked over at McLaggen in shocked surprise.  
"I'll get you out of here, Harry." Severus said, when he turned back to look down at Harry and gently pried the boy's shaking hands from his bare leg before he stood up...

 

**\- CH -**

 

Meanwhile, whilst Severus was busy in his boy's mind, helping him get back to reality, Fenrir sat on the arm of the chair that Draco was sitting in.  
"What's the matter with Harry, Fen?" Draco asked, as he sat there toying with his hardening little prick, as he stared up at the moving blown up photo of Harry covered and leaking cum, as he got sprayed with more.  
"He's stuck in a nightmare, and your man is the only person I could think of, who's likely able to get my boy out of it." Fenrir replied with a smirk, as he began running his thick fingers through Draco's soft blond hair. 

 

"Well, whilst they're busy, would you mind if I sucked your cock?"  
"I thought you'd never asked." Fenrir went on with a soft growl. "Has Sev taught you how to take a big cock down your throat?"  
"Oh yes!" Draco replied happily. "I love gagging and choking on Sev's big dick." 

 

"You're just like Harry. He's a complete cock slut. What about your tight cunt hole? Does Sev rape you dry, like Harry likes me to do to him?"  
Draco whimpered and nodded.  
"Hm... perhaps we could get together sometime and swap partners. What do you think?" 

 

"Sounds fun." Draco moaned, as he slid off the chair he was in and fell to his knees, opened his mouth and began sucking on Fenrir's monstrous blunt purple bell end. Fenrir growled and fisted his large hands into those blond locks and quickly forced his brutal way down into Draco's tight throat, where he set up a quick, harsh savage pounding, as he skull fucked Sev's boy. Draco choked, gagged and made all sorts of delicious, depraved noises as he looked up into Fenrir's brown eyes, with his teary silver-grey ones. 

 

Half and hour went by and Fenrir was so into raping Draco's tight dry cunt, while the screaming, sobbing blond rode his monstrous cock brutally hard and fast, that they didn't notice that Harry was now awake and lying next to Severus, as they both watched their boyfriends fuck. 

 

Harry saw that Draco had tears streaming down his pale pointed face, his pink lips were heavily bruised - he'd obviously sucked Fenrir off - and his little hard prick was swaying and flexing between his thin pale legs. Harry whimpered softly at the sight and felt his own little cock harden. Severus beside him was already fisting his massive thick meat as he watched Fenrir rape his boy's tight cunt. 

 

"Sev'rus!" Harry mewled needily, his body shuddering with want.  
"Harry?" Severus asked, turning away from his boy getting a good hard seeing to as cried for more.  
"P-Please!" Harry begged, getting fidgety. "P-Please... fuck me."  
Severus smiled blindingly, as he stood up, and Harry slid into his favourite position, on his back with his legs spread wide, exposing his tight dry cunt to Severus Snape. 

 

The Potions Master leered down at the boy, before he took hold of Harry's legs in a bruising grip and slammed his large thick dick bollocks deep into Fenrir's boy's dry little cunt. Harry cried out and sobbed with want and need as Severus quickly set up a hard, and viciously brutal pace, and pounded away into the boy.  
Across the room Fenrir, still raping Draco's thoroughly wrecked cunt hole, looked up, along with the sobbing blond who continued to ride the werewolf hard, and watched, both with dilated eyes as Severus began brutally raping Harry's tight dry cunt over on the bed.


	17. Boy Whore Cum Dumps

The next morning Severus and Fenrir woke up to find both their boys deepthroating the wrong man. Harry was choking down Severus and Draco was gagging and sobbing as he deepthroated Fenrir. The two men looked from the top of their boys heads to each other and smirked, before they roughly fisted their hands in the wild raven and soft blond hair and began forcefully pumping Harry and Draco's heads up and down on to their cocks, loving the beautiful choked, gagging and keening vibrating whimpers both boys made. 

 

Once the two boys had swallowed all of their men's morning cum load, Severus and Fenrir began thinking up possible 'playtimes' the four of them could play, before Severus and Draco returned home, while Harry and Draco pulled themselves off of their chosen man's softening cocks and sat back, waiting for a decision to be made, both had tear streaked faces. Eventually Severus decided upon playing, 'Boy Whore Cum Dumps'. 

 

Fenrir agreed and the two men turned and put forth the idea to the two boys. When told that they would both end up being taken by both men until they were on the point of passing out, due to being well and truly fucked like a couple of common whores; with cum flooding out of their thoroughly wrecked and destroyed, sloppy and gaping, squidgy and puffy cunt holes. Harry and Draco turned to each other and grinned. They liked the sound of that! 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Severus stood up and picking up his wand from the bedside table, he turned Fen and Harry's bedroom into a sleezy, grotty looking bedsit. The large comfy bed that the two boys had been sitting up on was turned into a twinset of rumbled, manky, smelly and heavily cum-stained twin beds. Both topped with Harry and Draco still sitting in the middle of each one. 

 

The walls and floor of the room resembled the dusty, broken furnished, cracked and broken windows of the Shrieking Shack, Harry thought as he took a look around.  
"I hope you'll put our room to rights, before you go home." Fenrir said, as he looked round at his once large, bright and cozy bedroom in disgust.  
"Of course." Severus replied, as he rolled his eyes and Harry and Draco smirked.  
"You two," Fenrir barked at the boys, as both he and Severus walked out of the room, "get ready. Playtime begins as soon as this door shuts."  
And with that Fenrir shut the door as soon as he stepped out of the room.  


 

 **\- CH -**

  


Harry and Draco stood up and stretched, they had just woken from a relatively good night's sleep, having been up until the early hours pleasuring a few men. Drunks mostly. It was quite hard enough making a living working the streets, without having to put up with drunk old men; who, as soon as you got them home fell asleep for a while, then woke up and started sex, but never finished it as they fell asleep once again. Harry looked over at his friend and fellow hustler Draco. How the blond always looked immaculate he didn't know. But it pissed Harry off no end when the prissy blond always came back with well-to-do men, who were after a quick fuck and Harry always seemed to get the riff-raff. 

 

As the two friends were getting ready for the day the door was blown open, banging off of the wall behind it as a great burly brute of a man came in, he had shoulder-length black/grey hair framing sharp features. He looked about the room darkly until his eyes fell upon Harry. The boy gulped and stuttered when he spoke.  
"C-Can I-I h-help y-you, s-sir?" He asked, his green eyes wide and fearful. Draco just had to be in the shower at this moment didn't he? 

 

"Where is he?!" The man asked with a deep and threatening growl.  
"Who are you looking for?" Harry asked, thankful that he replied without sounding like an old long dead teacher of his.  
"Draco! Blond hair, silver-grey eyes, pointed face."  
"That sounds like Draco alright." Harry went on, then turned and called out, as he carried on getting dressed. "DRACO! SOMEONE TO SEE YOU!" 

 

They heard the water shut off and Harry said as he began fumbling for a shirt.  
"He'll be right out."  
The man snarled as he went and sat down on Draco's lumpy bed.  
The door to the bathroom opened a few minutes later and Draco stepped back into the room, a towel wrapped round his waist, his blond hair combed back.  
"Hello, boy." Said a growling voice, he had hoped never to here again, not in this life anyway. He stopped mid-step and looked up into the cold brown eyes of Fenrir Greyback. 

 

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Draco said, utterly stunned and terrified. And he looked it too.  
"Apparently not." Fenrir replied sarcasm evident in his tone, as his eyes glinted with a dark, hungry, predatory gleam. "You've been a very _very_ ," Fenrir's eyes flashed dangerously, "naughty little boy."  
"Well, I'm ready for the day, Draco." Harry said, as he picked up his tatty bag and headed for the door. "So, I'll see you later." 

 

Harry went to opened the door but found it barred by a guy dressed all in black, his long hair was black too, as well as his eyes.  
"You're not going anywhere, pretty boy." Fenrir went on, as he stood up and pinned Draco to the far wall by his throat, the towel having fallen to the floor. "Hmm," he chuckled, his eyes roaming up and down Draco's body, licking his lips. 

 

"Just how I remember you. Is your cunt hole still as tight as it used to be, I wonder?" His grin and eyes turned manic as he stepped closer to the sobbing blond. "Severus! You have fun with blondie's friend, he looks like he could do with a thorough workout! While I... While I take some much needed, long overdue pleasure out on _you_ , Draco. Your tight little cunt won't be the same once I'm finished!" 

 

Fenrir barked and flung Draco across the pokey room and on to his bed, where the terrified boy landed in a heap. Fenrir glanced across the room and smirked as he saw Severus rip blondie's friend's clothes from his thin body, force the boy to his knees and began brutalising the young man's mouth and throat. The lovely sound of youth gagging and choking down a large thick cock was music to his ears, as he stalked over to Draco, who had righted himself and sat there in shock, shaking violently. 

 

Fenrir stripped out of his clothes quickly and fisted his large hand in blondie's soft hair and forced the struggling boy to bend over. He then lined up his monstrous thick and hard cock up with the boy's pale arse crack and slammed brutally hard, bollocks deep into that exquisite tight, dry heat he remembered so well. The boy cried out, sobbing and screaming. He was still as tight as ever! 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

As he began to rape his Draco's tight cunt hole savagely, across the room Severus, Fenrir's henchman was having the time of his life pounding away into Draco's friend's tight dry cunt. He smashed his way in viciously hard and deep, loving the screams, pleas, wails and sobs this raven-haired beauty managed to vocalise. All those sounds combined with Draco's wailing and whimpered went straight to his pounding cock, as he fucked the boy for all his tight cunt was worth. It would certainly be the best fuck the boy had no doubt ever had. 

 

For two solid hours, Severus and Fenrir fucked the boy's tight dry cunts, pounding hard and coming hard, flooding the screaming and sobbing raven and blond's tight warm spaces in their boiling hot cum. After fucking and filling the boys four times, in four different positions each time, Fenrir and Severus finished coming a fifth time in the gaping and sloppy cunts, before pulling out harshly and swapped boys. 

 

Severus rammed into Draco's heavily stretched and puffy, broken cunt hole, where he began slamming in and nailing the mewling boy's already over sensitised prostate. Draco was breathing and crying hard, tears streaming down his flushed pale cheeks. His little prick was spent several times with all the forced orgasms Fenrir had fucked out of him, and now he was in the throws of dry coming painfully. 

 

Harry was on his back with his deadweight legs held back by Fenrir, as he brutalised the boy's sloppy and leaking, puffy and thoroughly wrecked and stretched cunt hole. Severus had done a good job, now Fenrir would finish it. He pounded away violently hard and fast, splitting Harry wider as he began raping deeper into the cum dump's guts. Harry howled brokenly and sobbed as he was taken again and again by Draco's violent friend? Just who was this man to Draco? 

 

By the end of the long and brutal seeing too, these men gave the two boys. They pulled roughly out of the almost passed out, bleary eyed whores. Stepping back they surveyed their handiwork. Both boys looked just how their men had promised they would look, by the end... As well and truly fucked, like a couple of common whores; with cum flooding out of their thoroughly wrecked and destroyed, sloppy and gaping, squidgy and puffy cunt holes. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

While Severus was putting Harry and Fenrir's bedroom back to its previous state, Fenrir had carried both boys into the bathroom and helped clean them up. When they re-entered the bedroom ten minutes later, Harry and Draco were clean and smiling.  
"That was the best fuck we reckon we've had yet!" They both exclaimed to their men, who smiled and agreed to do something again hopefully in the not too distant future. Both Harry and Draco put on their best pleading puppy-dog eyes. Making Severus and Fenrir chuckle.  
"We'll see." Fenrir replied, smiling. 

 

While Draco was speaking to Fen about something of no interest to him, Severus asked Harry for a private word. They left the bedroom and walked downstairs into the sitting room, stopping by the empty fireplace. Severus turned and looked at Harry for a moment before speaking. 

 

"Harry, will you promise me, that you'll talk to Fenrir about your past? I'm sure Fen would like to know."  
Harry nodded and agreed that he would tell Fen everything.  
Just then Draco and Fenrir walked in and seeing the pouting look on Draco's face, had Harry push telling his boyfriend anything to the farthest corners of his mind. Severus and Draco said goodbye and floo'd home, leaving Fenrir and Harry smiling at the other. Love shining in their eyes.


	18. Ride Me Wolf Boy!

A few days later Fenrir popped out to the shops one morning and returned with a monstrous strap-on dildo. It was roughly on par with Fenrir's own cock. He handed it over to his boy who took it looking puzzled.  
"I would like to propose a 'Role Reversal' playtime today." Fenrir said. "I want to ride you, Harry, while you wear that and rape my tight hairy manhole with it." Fenrir stated completely straight faced. 

 

Harry gawped at his man before banishing his clothes and strapping the strap-on on around his waist, Harry was surprised to feel that there was a pocket for his cock to sit in comfortably. He looked up and smirked as Fenrir whimpered, his own monstrous cock tenting his trousers.  
"Up the stairs, Wolf!" Harry said, surprising the hell out of himself and Fenrir with the deep commanding tone in his voice. 

 

"Yes, sir!" Fenrir replied hurriedly, as he saluted his boy with his hand and a wink, before he ran up the stairs stripping off as he went.  
_Maybe just this once, I could top my man? As long as I stay on the bottom, then I don't mind... and it's not like it's my dick going into him._ Harry thought as he turned and walked up the stairs after Fenrir. 

 

When he walked into their bedroom, he found Fenrir kneeling on the floor - the closet he would go to being submissive. Harry thought it was quite cute that Fenrir was willing to go this far to simply be fucked by him. Harry walked up to his man and stopped in front of him, the large monstrous, black strap-on pointing straight at Fen's face. 

 

Fenrir went cross-eyed as he stared at the big black, thick cock his Harry was wearing. He raised his brown eyes up further and stared into his boy's green eyes, which were filled with trepidation? He frowned slightly.  
"You will be a good boy, won't you?" Harry asked, his voice soft, yet strong. 

 

Fenrir nodded.  
"Yes sir." He replied, licking his lips, his own monstrous cock twitching between his parted thighs. Harry lifted his right foot and brought it forward, under his man's heavy, leaking cock and began jangling his foot up and down and the cock with it. Fenrir groaned and whimpered, making Harry smirk. 

 

Harry stopped after a few moments and stepped back. He then ordered Fenrir to stand and Fenrir did as he was told. Keeping his eyes glued on that wonderful strap-on dildo, his boy was wearing.  
"Alright. I'm going to lie down on the bed, and you are going to straddle my hips and ride this cock, Wolf Boy." Harry said. "Doesn't that sound like fun?" 

 

Fenrir's eyes glittered at the term 'Wolf Boy', as he whimpered and nodded his head. His brown eyes then went wide and his sinful tongue hung out of his mouth, as he watched Harry climb up on to the bed and turned on to his back. He then pushed himself up, so his back was resting against the pillows and the thick black dildo pointed straight up.  
Fenrir mewled at the sight and quickly followed. He crawled up the bed and straddled his boy's waist. He knelt there looking down at his boy as he blindly grabbed hold of the dildo behind him. 

 

Harry looked away from his man's gentle brown eyes and down to his throbbing thick cock. He so wanted to deepthroat it, but today was all about Fenrir. So he held back... for now. He looked back up at his burly hairy man, as Fenrir lowered himself over the blunt solid head of the dildo and when he could feel the tip resting heavily against his tight furled and dry hairy hole, he looked back up into his boy's green eyes as he pushed back hard and slammed himself all the way down to the base of monstrous dildo. 

 

He threw his great head back and choked on a broken howl. The feel of the bone dry dildo ripping his tight, dry internal walls apart, was... he now understood why his boy liked being taken dry and brutally hard. Yes it was extremely painful and eye watering, yet it was also highly erotic too. He could feel the large bulbous mushroom-head of the dildo seated right up against his prostate. 

 

Fenrir sat there rigid and motionless, shaking - much like Harry had done in the beginning - breathing heavily, snarling and baring his teeth, his back hunched over as though he were about to transform, on shaking spread thighs, as he allowed his body to adjust to the wide thick girth he had impaled himself on. Harry looked up at his man's now bowed head and saw that tears were leaking from Fen's closed eyes. His hairy muscled chest heaving as he gasped in great lungfuls of air. 

 

"Fen?" Harry asked gently.  
Whimpering and mewling now, Fenrir raised his head and looked tearily up at his boy.  
"Are you alright?"  
Harry got a nod in return.  
Fenrir let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding and gently shifted his large hips. He moaned and Harry saw his eyes roll and sparkle. The dildo had obviously nudged his prostate.  
Fenrir clenched down hard around the base of the toy jammed deeply into his aching and protesting manhole and pulled himself up a little, whimpering as he did so. 

 

He stopped and thrust back down, howling once again as he felt the toy stretch his insides wide again and nailed his prostate. He saw stars.  
After a few gentle, short thrusts, Fenrir slowly began riding the toy, while his heavy bollocks rose and slapped themselves down on to his boy's smooth stomach, his cock, still hard as it leaked more pre-cum on to Harry's chest. Pretty soon Fenrir was thrusting himself brutally hard and fast up and down on the dildo, riding it like his boy usually rode him! 

 

"FUCK!!" He cried out amid a bark, as he roughly and violently fucked his dry and tight manhole by himself, all the while his boy lay there under him, enjoying the sight of his man frantically bouncing. "OH FUUCKKK!" He yelled out as his tight hot splaying internal walls were being thoroughly raped by his own hand so-to-speak. His eyes were rolling in his great head, his black/grey hair was becoming dishevelled. Fenrir screamed and howled as he pounded his prostate harder and harder with the dildo. Feeling his bollocks tighten up, as his prostate swelled, getting ready for its release. 

 

"HARRY! FUCK!" He growled, his bollocks began drawing upward. "SO CLOSE, HARRY!"  
Harry himself was also drawing nearer to coming too, and that surprised him greatly. He thought that the pocket where his little cock and bollocks sat under the strap-on, was just that, a pocket. Apparently not. It turned out to be a slot, so as Fenrir rode the toy hard, Fen's heavy bouncing caused his little cock to harden and enjoy a pseudo wank massage within the underside of the toy. 

 

Harry's screams, whimpers and loud moans combined with those of his man, and together the two cried out and howled, as they both came hard. Harry filling up the slot/pocket of the toy, and Fenrir spurting large thick globules of hot, thick and ropey cum all over his boy's face and upper body. It was amazing, the dildo acted as a go-between reflector. Everything Fenrir had felt of the solid brutal toy buried deep inside his tight and dry manhole, Harry had felt, as if he himself was actually buried deep inside his man. When he came, he felt as though he was actually filling and flooding Fen's hot internal walls. Fenrir himself felt as though he could feel his panting boy's cum filling him up. It was a wonderful feeling. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

After a few minutes, Fenrir pulled himself off of the dildo and turned around, on his hands and knees with his arse facing his boy.  
"Well?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. "How do I look?"  
Harry looked at his man's hairy arse and smiled. Fen's manhole was utterly stretched, wrecked and gaping. His rim was red and swollen and his visible internal passage, puffy.  
"You look like how I usually look, after you've raped my tight dry cunt hole." Harry replied grinning, his green eyes flashing. 

 

"Thoroughly well fucked." Harry added.  
"Good." Fenrir returned, as he turned round still on his hands and knees and carefully lay down on his side, next to his boy. He groaned and whined softly, as he took his left hand and poked his squidgy gaping manhole. He then turned back to Harry, who had removed the strap-on and cuddled up to his man. 

 

"How was it?" He asked.  
"I now understand why you like being taken dry," Fen went on with a soft crooked smile. "I liked it, but I won't be doing it all the time."  
"And I don't expect you too." Harry replied. "Only when the mood strikes you, maybe."  
"I love you, Harry." Fenrir said, with a chuckle.  
"And I you, Fen." Harry said, as they leant into each other locking their lips.


	19. Fear, Revenge, The End

For the last couple of days now Harry had been going to bed wearing a Pull-Up, for the simple reason being so he could piss himself during the night without wetting the bed, and also because he liked the feel of his little cock either flaccid or hard resting against the cold and sodden inside. This morning was no different. He woke up, sat up and began crawling about the bed and over his man getting off on the feel of the large bulging front of the Pull-Up being squished up against his cock. 

 

Once they were downstairs and while Harry was off playing with his toys from the toy box in the living room, Fenrir was sitting on the sofa in thought. He was wondering what to come up with for their 'playtime' today. He ran through the things they had already done and then thought about the kinks they hadn't tried yet. Two of them came to mind. "Harry, would you come here, please." He said, and watched with a smile, as his boy put down the toy truck and crawled over to him, green eyes bright with happiness. 

 

"I've come up with two new kinks we could try if you're interested." Fen went on, once Harry was standing in front of him, smiling, his eyes flashing with interest. "How would you like to try out Needle and Blood Play today?"  
As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't. Fenrir watched as his boy's smile disappeared and his happy shining eyes turned fearful within the blink of an eye. He watched his brown eyes widened as Harry's breathing sped up before he freaked completely.  
"'Greyback!'" He heard Harry pant out heavily amidst his hyperventilated breathing. 

 

Fenrir was shocked at the change in his boy, something was wrong. Why would Harry panic about those particular kinks? It was also the first time in their relationship that he had heard Harry use his safe word: _'Greyback'_. He drew his terrified and sobbing boy into his solid chest, wrapping him up in his arms and began talking to him in a soft calming rumble, as he tried to calm the boy down. 

 

When Harry had calmed down and was simply crying into the crook of his neck, Fenrir picked his boy up and carried him over to the sofa, where he sat down and sat his boy down in his lap. After a few minutes more Harry sniffled and sat back, his eyes red and puffy as tears continued to leak down his face.  
"It's to do with something in your past, before you got together with me, isn't it?" Fenrir asked gently.  
Harry nodded. He couldn't speak, not about that. Severus had seen what happened. Wasn't that enough? Though he had promised Severus he would tell Fenrir.

 

Sensing that his boy didn't want to voice what had happened, Fenrir asked him to nod or shake his head, whilst he asked the relevant questions.  
"Needles and Blood play you don't like?"  
Shake. No.  
"You're Ex Dom used them on you?"  
Nod. Yes.  
"You panicked?"  
Nod.  
"You used your safe word?"  
Nod.  
"And he didn't stop?"  
Shake. No.  
"Can you tell me what happened leading up to what happened, and afterwards?" 

 

"He was the first person to introduce me to the world of BDSM." Harry said after a moment, his voice soft and scratchy. "Back then as I didn't know much or preferred being a submissive bottom, we used to fuck each other. But then one day I thought it was much better just being the bottom, it was more fun." Harry smiled at his man and Fenrir smiled back. "Then one day my partner (Cormac McLaggen was his name) wanted to tryout Needle play and Blood play... I wasn't that keen on the sound of it and told him so, but he said to try it out and if I didn't like it I was to use my safe word and he would stop. I did try it. But as soon as he started I freaked out. I said my word, but he didn't stop..." 

 

Harry bawled again and it was another few minutes before Fenrir could calm his boy down again. Both knowing there was more to talk about.  
"A-After h-he stopped, I don't k-know when he did as I must've passed out, he healed me. But it stopped me from thinking he was a nice person. You're kind, caring, gentle and loving, Fen. As well as being a rough and brutal dominant top. You know how and when to control it - maybe being a werewolf helps with that, I don't know. But Cormac wasn't. Not kind, caring, gentle and loving. He had none of those qualities, just the rough and brutal ones."  
Harry paused and sighed. 

 

"That's why I ended it with him. He had none of the qualities I was looking for in a Dom. I'm glad I found you Fen. You have both those qualities." Fenrir smiled, leant forward and kissed Harry's forehead gently. "So I broke up with him. Cormac wasn't happy and so as revenge for my breaking it off, he cursed me with a boarder line Dark curse, that I don't know the name of. Ever since then when I have a nightmare, it's always the same one. It's a permanent rerun of the time Cormac used Needle and Blood play. When Severus entered my nightmare that time, he saw what happened, and he offered to help me try and lift it. Break it, but he couldn't. But he confirmed that whatever it was was dark." 

 

"I'm surprised that you've not had to use your word until now, Harry. Not that I'm complaining, I'm simply surprised." Fenrir said gently.  
"But I like all that you've done and do with me, Fen. It's just these two kinks I don't like."  
"Thank you for telling me. I won't ever bring up those two kinks again."  
Harry nodded, leant down and rested his head on his man's shoulder once again.  
"Would you like me to change your Pull-Up? It is a bit full."  
Harry nodded as he wrapped his arms around Fenrir's burly neck and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

 

After changing the full Pull-Up for a fresh one, Fen picked his exhausted boy up again and carried him bridal-style back upstairs and put him to bed. Fenrir sat there next to his sleeping boy, contemplating revenge and how best to go about it. He knew he would need help. Especially in finding out where this Cormac McLaggen lived, so he decided to get Severus involved. Of course Harry would never know about it. It would remain between him and Severus. A secret never to be told. 

 

Later that afternoon when Harry woke up they didn't do much, his boy may have been all smiles again, but even Fenrir could tell that the boy wasn't feeling like doing much today. He soaked his fresh Pull-Up though and choked on his man's monstrous, hard, thick cock for a while until Fen came hard down his throat. Then instead of Harry having his tight, dry cunt hole raped into next week, Fen chose to eat him out, as he hadn't done so for a while.

 

 **\- CH -**

 

One evening, a week later, after his boy had fallen asleep wearing a Pull-Up, Fenrir cast a wandless sleeping charm upon Harry before he got up out of bed, dressed and as softly as he could for a heavy footfall such as he had, he crept out of the bedroom, across the landing, down the stairs and into the living room. He stepped up to the mantlepiece and threw a pinch of floo powder into the grate, called out his destination and stepped through. 

 

He stepped out of the grate and was pleased that Severus was there waiting for him.  
"Severus." He said, with a sharp nod.  
"Fen." Severus replied. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't particularly want to be seeing you end up in Azkaban, and neither, I'm sure will Harry." 

 

"I'm thankful you persuaded me and my pack into not joining Voldemort, when he rose to power. As I no doubt would've ended up in that hell hole for sure. And in case you've forgotten, that's why you'll be there tonight, Sev. To make sure I don't go too far." Fenrir replied, then he added with a malicious snarl. "Plus he won't know what happened. He'll remember what happened in a sense, he'll feel the effects, but he'll have no idea who did it to him. Not once you've cast that modified memory charm you found, upon him." 

 

With that Severus and Fenrir apparated out of Snape Hall, towards their destination.  
They appeared outside a dank looking two storey house, that looked worse for where. Fenrir marvelled at how Severus was able to track McLaggen down. But then he thought, _the boy had been a Gryffindor, they didn't need to hide._ The two men made their silent way towards the front door and after Severus had charmed the locks from the outside, he pushed the door open and stepped in. 

 

Together they checked out the ground floor and found nothing, before turning and heading for the stairs. Fenrir put his foot on to the first step and it creaked loudly. Quickly removing it, he cast a wandless silencing charm over the staircase, before he tested the step again. Silence. 

 

He smirked at Severus and made his way up the stairs. On the landing he found four doors. One directly opposite, which when opened turned out to be an airing cupboard. The one on his immediate right lead into the bathroom. That left two rooms at the far end of the landing to check. One door opened into a sex dungeon and the other was the only bedroom. Fenrir smirked as he noted that the bed was occupied. 

 

Again he cast a silent and wandless silencing charm on the floor, before he walked in and round the bed, stopping next to the sleeping figure. He turned and pointed down at the body and asked his friend with his eyes if it was who they were looking for. Severus stepped up beside Fenrir and looked down, casting a soft pale glow over the figure.  
"That's him." He said very softly, knowing Fenrir would hear him just fine. 

 

Fenrir's normal soft and kind brown eyes took on a sadistic manic gleam, as he waved his hand and stunned the young man, before levitating him out of bed and out of the room. Fen and Sev followed, and on the landing Sev opened the door stepping into the boy's dungeon, with Fen following as he levitated the unconscious Gryffindor into the room, laying him down on to the bondage table in the middle of the large magically expanded room. 

 

Once bound tightly to the table by his wrists and ankles, Fenrir removed the stunning spell and smirked as he forced the boy awake by taking down one of McLaggen's paddles, a rather mean looking leather one with metal studs covering both sides and brought it down brutally hard across the boy's podgy stomach - leaving a very nice red studded strap mark in its wake.  
Cormac McLaggen woke with a pain filled scream and tried to sit up and found he couldn't move. He looked wildly around and came face to face with... 

 

"Well, hello there." Fenrir said, as if he were contemplating the wether, though Cormac noted the werewolf's eyes said something completely different. "It's nice to see you wanted to join me, I do so love taking revenge when the participant I'm seeking revenge on is cognisant to what I'll be doing to them."  
Fenrir laughed darkly, and Cormac whimpered. 

 

"As I understand it from my boyfriend, you as revenge for him breaking up with you decided to curse him. I don't take kindly to that. I would like to know what it was _precisely_ that you cast, but before you tell me," Fenrir went on, "I'm going to give your body a piece of my mind. Won't that be delightful?" 

 

Cormac shuddered and not in a good way. He began struggling and crying, but he couldn't get free.  
"Oh, you'll just love what I'm going to do to you," Fen went on sweetly. "I must say though, that I'm surprised that you're a Top, what with the fact that your little tiny prick isn't really long enough to give people pleasure, anally speaking. 

 

"You're smaller that most submissive bottoms. Engorgement charm? So that's what you use it is? Hm... well, tonight, I'll be turning you boy into a permanent Bottom. I wonder just how _tight_ your tight and dry little shit hole is, hm? You do have a few delightful toys in here don't you. But to make you a bottom, you'll be losing what you hold most dear. What proves you're a man..." 

 

Once it was all over and Fenrir had brutally raped McLaggen's tight, dry shit hole repeatedly, he pulled the strap-on dildo he had brought with him, and had strapped around himself, out of the screaming, sobbing, hysterical boy (he wasn't going to actually stick his cock into this cunt - though he'd have to buy a new strap-on now. There was no way he would willingly fuck himself on this one. Not now it had been inside this piece of shit), and took up the Gryffindor's needles and began stabbing and raking them across the violently shuddering boy's chest and stomach, letting the cunt's blood deep and flow freely down the pale skin. But he didn't just puncture and bleed Cormac's upper body and stomach, he also repeated the process over the boy's tiny prick. 

 

Listening to the boy's pain filled vocals wasn't pleasing to Fenrir, not at all. He was looking forward to returning home to his Harry and raping his dry tight cunt hole, to help take his mind off of this. He finished with the last stab and bloodletting into this wailing piece of shit, before he wandlessly castrated Cormac. However, Fenrir didn't stop at just relieving the shithead's bollocks, no, he removed the cunt's useless prick as well and after putting a preservation charm upon it, he stuck it to the wall with a permanent sticking charm, as a reminder of where the boy's prick was. 

 

Afterwards, once Fen had healed the cockless boy, Severus stepped forward out of the shadows and cast a special memory charm upon the now passed out boy. It would force the boy to relive over and over again the memory of what had passed here tonight, and a suggestion as to why it happened, but not by whom. The reason why Fenrir had cut the boy's prick and bollocks off completely was simple. Cormac never did give up the name of the curse he had cast upon Harry. All he did reveal, was that it was permanent.

 

 **\- CH -**

 

Once they had returned home, Severus to his house and Fenrir back to his and Harry's, Fen went and had a long shower to clean himself off, before he stepped out, dried off and went back to bed. He removed the sleeping charm from his beautiful boy and cuddled up to Harry, running his left hand up and down his boy. He also checked the Pull-Up and smiled, his boy had filled it up nicely. In the morning there would be some fun to be had with that. 

 

In the morning Fenrir woke to Harry sniffling and whimpering, his green eyes leaking tears.  
"What's the matter, boy?" He asked with a soft rumble, looking concerned.  
"I'm wet daddy," Harry moaned.  
Fenrir pulled back the covers, sat up and looked down at the front of the bulging Pull-Up, between his whimpering boy's spread legs. He brought his large left hand up and cupped the bulge, squeezing it gently.  
"Yes, you are." Fen replied. "Would you like me to change you, my boy? Or would you prefer to keep it on?" 

 

Harry mewled and nodded his head.  
"Keep it on, daddy." He said softly.  
"Good boy."  
With that, both man and boy got up and Fenrir dressed, but Harry remained in just the his sodden Pull-Up. Together they went downstairs, Harry being carried down in his daddy's burly, muscled hairy arms. Once downstairs, Fen put his boy down and patted Harry's padded bottom gently.  
"Off you go and play." He said. "While I get breakfast ready."  
"Yes, daddy!" 

 

Fenrir chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen and set about making breakfast, putting what he got up to in the dead of night last night, out of his mind completely. Harry was a drug to him. A very addictive one. He smiled. When breakfast had been eaten, Harry went off and continued playing with his toys in the living room, whilst Fenrir cleaned up the dishes and then set about getting on with his 'paperwork' which consisted of reading the Prophet or a book. 

 

He was just getting to a good part in a fascinating drama he had chosen to read, when a piercing scream came from the living room. He threw aside his book, jumped up and ran out of the study, down the hall and into the living room. There he found Harry curled up on the floor, clutching his bleeding left arm. It was only a light scratch and not much blood, but enough to send his boy into a panicked state. 

 

Fenrir knelt down and carefully un-curled his sobbing boy and, taking his arm gently in his large hands he wandlessly healed the minor scratch. Once Harry's arm was clear of the sight of blood, Fen turned Harry around and picked him up, cuddling his still sobbing, quick breathing boy and went and sat down on the sofa. He sat there and rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back until the boy had calmed somewhat.  
After his breathing had slowed down, Harry, who was resting his head on his man's solid shoulder mumbled softly.  
"Please daddy," he said, "please help me forget." 

 

"What would you like me to do, boy?" Fen asked gently.  
"Anything." Was the soft reply.  
"Sit up then, Harry."  
Harry sat up on Fen's lap and looked into his man's gentle brown eyes.  
"How about I give you an incentive? When you start to feel that fear creep up on you again, like now; all you have to do is ask me to give you a thorough spanking, it might help in clearing your mind of past haunts." 

 

Harry nodded, knowing that a spanking from his man always did help him in clearing his mind and left him feeling happy. Painful, but happy and calm. He was told to stand, which Harry did and Fen pulled down the sodden Pull-Up, putting it to one side. Harry could put it back on afterwards. Then he took hold his boy's hand and gently pulled him down to lay across his lap. Harry sniffled and mewled. Fenrir rested his right hand upon his boy's upturned arse and his left, hooked round Harry's waist to keep him in place. 

 

A moment later Fen raised his hand high and began reigning down in quick succession harsh, hard, brutal smacks to his boy's pert pale bum cheeks. For ten minutes he spanked his boy, leaving Harry's skin red, bruised and stinging. All the time his boy jerked, gasped, sobbed and wailed. Fen stopped and ordered Harry to get off his lap, the boy did so, his little cock hard and twitching between his shaky legs. Harry mewled and whined when he was told to kneel on the floor, keeping his arse raised and presented to his man, exposing his tight dry cunt hole to the room. 

 

Harry curved his back, keeping his upper chest and arms on the floor and his arse up in the air. Fenrir then conjured a riding crop and began reigning down sharp, firm blows to his boy's tightly furled cunt hole. Every time he struck the smooth growing ever darker shade of pink skin, Harry emitted high-pitched squeals, squeaks, and breathy groans in amongst his continued sobbing. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

By the end of the session half an hour later, Harry's arse cheeks and tightly furled dry cunt hole were heavily bruised red, stinging and smarting severely, thanks to his man's brutal spanking. He wouldn't be able to sit properly for a while, but he was happy. The spanking had helped in calming him and freeing his mind of his past. For the time being. 

 

He now knew that the curse couldn't be lifted (thanks to receiving an owl from Severus, stating that he'd done some 'research' and 'discovered' that it was unfortunately permanent), and that he'd have to live with it. No doubt it'll affect him for the rest of his life, but he was happy with Fenrir. And being with his big, burly, hairy man the effects that McLaggen placed on him were kept mostly at bay. Life for Harry was as good as it would mostly get, and he was happy. Happy that he met Fenrir Greyback. They worked so well together. He hoped they'd be together for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well that's it... but what's this? Why are there 20 chapters and the story ends at 19? Well, you'll all just have to be good guys and girls and wait for the bonus Christmas Day posting to find out._


	20. Jingle My Balls Roughly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fuck it! Five days to go... and I post now. I couldn't wait. Lol!_

On Christmas morning, Harry woke up early and in his sodden full Pull-Up, he bounced over to his man lying asleep next to him and jumped on him. Fenrir woke with a start and scowled at his boy, as he brought out his large right hand from under the warm covers and landed it hard and firm upon Harry's padded bottom, making sure to let his magic seep through the fabric of the Pull-Up and sting Harry's bum. 

 

Harry jumped and yelped, then pouted at his man.  
"Wake up Daddy!" Harry said after a few moments, once again all smiles and exuberance. "It's Christmas!"  
Fenrir chuckled at his boy's antics and followed him out of bed. Together they made their naked way, (well Harry was wearing his full Pull-Up) downstairs and into the living room that Fen and Harry had decorated yesterday, with a large seven foot tree heavily decked out in lights, baubles, tinsel, everything really, in the corner by the fire. Under it were mounds of wrapped presents. Harry cheered and clapped like a little boy and ran, diving for the wrapped boxes and squishy packages. But Fenrir told his boy that they wouldn't be opened until after breakfast. 

 

Once they had had breakfast by the tree, Fenrir gave his boy permission to start unwrapping presents. Together the two sat there, Harry on the floor, Fenrir in an armchair and began opening gifts.  
As a Christmas present to Fenrir, Harry got him: _The Encyclopaedia Britannica Magica of BDSM Kinks_  
"I love it Harry," Fen said, as he leant over and kissed his boy, "now we won't have to keep thinking up what we 'play'. We can pick and choose."  
"You're welcome, Fenny." Harry replied, then his smile faded and he went on. "I um... I crossed out the kinks I didn't feel were my sort of thing. I hope you don't mind." 

 

Fenrir opened the book and waved his hand over it. The pages rifled and turned themselves, stopping at the places his boy had crossed off as 'No Go' kinks. They were: Needle Play, Blood Play and Piercing Kink. Harry did however put a question mark next a few, such as: Catheter Play, Wax Play and... Electro Play. Fenrir raised his brow at the last one, as he closed the book and put it aside before joined his boy on the floor, where he was sitting amid a sea of torn wrapping paper. 

 

**\- CH -**

 

At around eleven that morning Harry was still opening gifts, still in nothing but his Pull-Up when the fireplace flared into life and a naked Severus and partially dressed Draco stepped out of the grate. They dusted themselves off and hugged their friends, before handing over their presents. Fenrir and Harry did the same. For Fenrir, Severus had gotten him a thin and willowy old fashioned Muggle School Cane. Which he found very amusing, and from Draco who was once again in nothing but his crotchless leather briefs, cock ring and collar, he was given a new monstrous strap-on identical to his previously bought one. For Harry, Severus had given a Jock-Strap and small solid plastic Cup. 

 

Apparently he had Draco wear one, and the affect was _very_ stimulating. What it did was, the small solid cup the submissive wore inside the jock-strap and it stopped the sub from getting hard, while being fucked and opened up different ways to get stimulated. Harry was intrigued and was looking forward to trying it out. Draco had given to his friend a collar, much like his own. Simple yet stylish, but different. Harry's one was thicker in width and had the word 'CUM WHORE' written on the front in steel coloured studs. Harry giggled, hugged his friend and asked Draco to help him put it on. 

 

"What do you think, Fenny?" Harry asked, once he had made sure via his blond friend's help that the words were central with the underside of his chin.  
Fenrir smirked when he and Sev turned and looked at it.  
"Hey, Harry," Draco asked, as if he'd just noticed that his raven-haired friend was in nothing but a nappy. "What with the Pull-Up?"  
"I like peeing myself," Harry replied in a child-like and carrying staged whisper. "Fenny asked me one day if I'd like to try watersports, and ever since I wear a Pull-Up, so I can pee myself and get off on it. It feels so sexy. Disgusting, but sexy." 

 

Draco got a glint in his eye when he heard his friend say it was dirty and disgusting and turned sharply to Severus and demanded, just like a petulant child, even going as far as stamping his foot saying he wanted to wear a Pull-Up too! Severus smirked a decidedly perverted smirk and conjured one of Harry's already magic imbibed Pull-Ups and relieved his boy of his ring and underpants and swapped them for the Pull-Up. 

 

Draco smiled and a few minutes later he sighed and began pissing himself. Harry fell to his knees and pressed his face into the front of Draco's Pull-Up, inhaling deeply through his nose as he began to smell the faint aroma of his friend's piss. Much to the smirking Fen and Sev's depraved looks. Draco smiled and wrapped his hands around the back of Harry's head and clamped his face into the front of his soon to be sodden Pull-Up! Harry gave a muffled whimper and moaned. A few minutes went by before Harry stood up and Draco fell to his knees and smashed his face into the front of Harry's sodden Pull-Up. He moaned too, and whimpered, as he pissed himself some more. 

 

 **\- CH -**

 

After lunch, Fenrir and Severus told their boys that they had a very special Christmas gift that was to be shared between them. The two boys' eyes lit up brighter than the lights on Fen and Harry's Christmas tree and sat there, once again on the floor, in their sodden and full Pull-Ups as they waited to see what this elusive-by-its-absence present was, as it wasn't a visible gift, and there was nothing left underneath the tree. 

 

"Right then." Fenrir said. "You two will go and have a shower, together if you wish and get cleaned of the smell of piss. You will then return down here, where you will have you rings put back on. Go!"  
With that the two boy fled upstairs and had a shared shower. They didn't get up to much whilst in it, the two washed the other and blew each other's hard little cocks that was about it. 

 

Once they were back in the living room, Fenrir and Severus conjured their self-tightening cock rings back on to their boys and had them sit down on both their Dom's laps with their smooth legs spread wide. Fenrir then took his large right hand and cupped his boy's little bollocks with it - Severus doing the same with Draco. Together at the same time Fenrir and Severus clenched their fists hard, crushing Harry's and Draco's little bollocks in their hands. Draco and Harry cried out and jerked, their eyes rolling and watering with the pain of having their balls crushed. Fenrir and Sev then pulled hard on the crushed sacs, yanking sharply on them. Harry wanted to run, hide and curl up, Draco simply burst into noisy tears. 

 

Together both Severus and Fenrir let go of their shaking boy's and began to slap the boy's bollocks with hard, brutal smacks, smirking at the screams, sobbing, shuddering, shaking violently boys. Harry and Draco had never had their bollocks tenderised before and so were shocked, yet enjoying the pain they were suffering at the hands of their men. By the end their bollocks were aching and throbbing in pain, yet they remained hard throughout. After their bollocks had been dealt with, Fenrir and Severus switched boys and sat them down facing their men. Soon they began roughly jerking their hard little pre-coming cocks, stopping every so often to spank Harry's and Draco's cocks hard, making them go red. Harry and Draco wailed and sobbed, with the combined effect of their tender bollocks and the spanking they were having done to their cocks, both boys became very needy. 

 

They moaned and whimpered, sobbed and screamed as the two took the abuse their men were bestowing on them. By the end of the spanking of their hard little cocks, Harry and Draco were on permanent vibrate. They were so so close, but couldn't cum! That was when Severus and Fenrir lifted both sobbing boys up and rammed them down with brutal force on to their monstrous cocks. Impaling them viscously, bollocks deep. Harry and Draco screamed, their eyes rolling once again as their tight, dry cunt holes were raped good and hard. 

 

"YES! AAHH! FUCK!" Harry cried out. "PLEASE SEV! HARDER!"  
"AAAHH! F-FENNY!" Draco screamed and sobbed. "RAPE MY TIGHT CUNT!"  
Fenrir was growling and Severus was groaning as together they pummelled their boys insides.  
By the end, when they had filled the boys full of boiling hot cum and had pulled Harry and Draco's sloppy, gaping, wrecked and puffy cunts off of their cum covered cocks, Severus and Fenrir removed the cock rings and ordered their boys to lie on the floor with their legs spread wide in front of them. 

 

Harry and Draco did as they were told as Fen and Sev stood up. Together both Doms took their feet and conjured boots on to them. Again once done Severus conjured the boys to be bound and spread. With the boys legs forcefully spread wide and unable to move them at all, both Severus and Fenrir took their right booted feet and trod on Harry's and Draco's already aching and tenderised bollocks. The pained noises their boys made were delightful. Once they lifted their feet Fen and Sev kicked the smooth bollocks hard. 

 

By the end of the playtime both boys were hysterical, yet sated. When they had received the kicking to their bollocks, both Harry and Draco came hard.  
"FUUUUCCKKK!" Both screamed.  
Once the playtime was over, Fen and Sev unbound their boys and helped them to stand on very shaky, bandy legs. Harry and Draco hugged both men, while tears still leaked down their faces.  
"Thank you for our present." Harry and Draco mumbled into their man's chests.  
"Happy Christmas, Harry." Fenrir replied with a smile, as he hugged his boy.  
"Happy Christmas, Draco." Severus did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Acknowledgements: Thank you to **Mandancie** for being a good friend and sounding board, helping me with the plot that was in the early parts of writing this story only a single sentence. Also to **Deleted25** and **Dinkel** for giving me the idea of a Fenrir/Harry pairing. And to **Earth_Phoenix** , who helped in taking my mind off of some medical annoyances I've been having of late. Your stories, along with Dinkel's and Deleted25's have helped me in continuing to write the stories I like to write._


End file.
